


Trois Allumettes

by Tetraktys



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: What if Lysander never attended Sweet Amoris and he and Candy met for the first time in college?Set in University Life but Lysander is there too. Starts somewhere between Episode 3 and Episode 4.I'm going to rewrite each University Life episode as if on Lysander's route.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh! This tuna sandwich sucks!”

It was just another Tuesday afternoon. Rosa, Chani ed I were having lunch in the dining hall.

“We both know you are going to eat it anyway” I laughed.

“You know what, Candy?” Rosa said pensively while biting into her sandwich “You look really tired. Is everything okay?”

One of my friend’s most charming qualities, she never beats around the bush.

“Everything is f-fine.” I said yawning “Yesterday I stayed up late watching a horror movie.”

“Oooohhh which one?” asked Chani, eyes shining with interest.

“Just a crappy one about a haunted mansion I found on Netflix. It was really bad but I was hooked and had to know how it ended. It freaked me out though.”

“I know that one” said Chani “it isn’t scary at all.”

“Of course you would say that.”

“It really isn’t” she added passionately “haunted mansions are not scary, they are really fascinating, all that mystery and the amazing ancient architecture… you would know it if you came urbexing with me. Tonight I am going back to that amazing place I told you about.”

“Uhm… no thanks.”

“Also” she added “that movie is very inaccurate, ghosts are not evil. They are just lost.”

“I can see how being lost for a few hundred years could make anyone grumpy” I said smiling.

“Oh crap!” we both turned to see Rosa looking at her watch “The keys! Sorry girls I have to run, I’m so late. I have to meet with…” she stuffed two sandwiches in her mouth and mumbled something we couldn’t understand while running towards the door.

For a few moments we both stared silently at the door where she had just disappeared, then Chani turned in her chair and said “You know what would be really scary? Being late for Mr Lebarde’s class.”

We both rushed to finish our meal.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

It was a cold windy night, I was coming back from the gym after one of my sporadic and exhausting work out sessions and, thanks to Kim’s drill sergeant ways, I was feeling sore everywhere. I couldn’t wait to have the shortest shower ever and jump into bed with a box of cookies, effectively nullifying all my hard work.

I was just about to open the dorm door when I heard a strange noise from the right side of the building. I looked around. Like any weekday night, the campus was basically desert. It had rained earlier that evening and an eerie mist surrounded the large open area. _I really don’t like this…_ I thought. Last time I had heard a strange noise out there it had just been Nath with a girl. Trying not to focus my thoughts on that scene, which was still quite upsetting, I headed back towards the door.

I heard it again. All of a sudden my conversation with Chani from the a few days ago came back to mind. _Ghosts are not evil, they are just lost_ … No! _Ghosts do not exist!_ I blamed my freakout on the stupid movie I had watched the other day, never again I was going to watch horror movies late at night.

To prove myself brave I headed towards the source of the noise, it seemed to originate from that little black door that lead to a basement at the back of the art department. With steady steps, and led only by the moonlight, I made my way to the building. I was just about to grab the handle when I heard the noise again, louder than ever. The door suddenly opened with a bang and a tall dark shadow emerged on the doorway.

I ran to my room without looking back.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“OMG that’s just too funny!”

Sometimes Alexy could be really annoying.

“Quit it! I’m not joking, it was the scariest shit I’ve ever experienced.”

We were having a drink at the Snake Room and he was laughing his ass off without a care in the world.

“Yes Alex, stop teasing Candy, she looks quite upset” said Priya, patting me on the arm.

“Thank you!”

“Even though…” she continued cautiously “you should admit that a ghost is not the most plausible explanation.”

“Why not?” Chani interrupted “ghosts are perfectly natural. We are made of both flesh and spirit, some of us just stick around a little longer than what our perishable bodies allow.”

Alexy started laughing even louder.

“Come on Chani, do you really think that a dead guy would waste his time haunting a deserted dusty storage room? Personally, if it was me, I would set up home in the male locker room.”

“It could have been a girl, you know?” said Priya “and we have no idea what’s in that room at the back of the art building, anything could be going on there.”

“Nothing is going on there” I said “I went back in the morning. The door was locked and I found no indication of anyone ever being there.”

It wasn’t totally true. I did go back in the morning when lots of sunlight and passerby felt like the best shield against whatever I had seen the night before. The door was indeed locked but I found a piece of paper lying on the floor that I didn’t think was there before. It was a page from a notebook where a poem had been written in an elegant and slightly ancient-looking handwriting. For some reason I didn’t feel like sharing this detail with my friends. It may have had nothing to do with my ghost anyway.

My ghost… that sounded ridiculous even in my head, but I didn’t know how else to explain what I saw.

“I am going back there tonight and will get to the bottom of this!”

“Please let us accompany you, I hadn’t laughed so hard in days, we are all going back to the dorms anyway” said Alexy while we all got up and put our coats on.

This was secretly what I was hoping for, and the real reason I had brought up the incident in the first place. Strength was in numbers. Alexy wanted to get a good laugh out of the situation, Priya was the voice of reason and Chani was just interested in anything mysterious.

 “Too bad Rosa was busy tonight, she is going to miss a real ghost hunt” he sniggered.

“Quite fitting” said Chani “it’s almost Halloween.”

Once on campus we made way to the dorms. The place was deserted again.

“So… where is this haunted broom closet?” Alexy joked.

“Right over there” I pointed to the back of the art building.

“I hear no gruesome sound”

“I know…”

“No scraping of chains”

“I know…”

“No dying screams”

“I know…”

“No…”

“Enough Alex” said Priya calmly “stop tormenting Candy, she feels enough mortified.” She turned to me and added “Don’t worry Candy, this place is dark and the wind is so strong, anyone could…”

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the noise. Everyone froze. We looked at each other with wide eyes. Ah! I wasn’t crazy, this time I hadn’t been the only one who heard it.

“What the…” said Alexy.

We heard it again, louder. It was a metallic sound, it did remind a bit of rusty chains scraping the floor.

In that moment three things happened almost at the same time: with the same loud noise the black door burst open and crushed against the wall, the tall dark figure raised against the doorway more imposing and majestic than ever, and a piercing scream split the air.

“You were right I would have never been able to open this rusty door by mys… Guys? What are you doing here? Alexy, why are you screaming like this?”

Rosa rushed out of the building towards Alexy who was crouching on the floor with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard her voice, a moment passed where he seemed to pull himself together, got back to his feet, dusted his clothes and said with a too-bright-to-be-real smile

“Ahah I was just teasing Candy, she has been telling everyone she saw a ghost here yesterday. It was you all along, great prank Rosa.”

“It was me, actually.”

A deep voice said from behind Rosa’s back. We all turned towards the door to see a tall man step into the light. He had slightly long hair of different shades from white and grey to dark, and the most beautiful heterochromia of the eyes I had ever seen, one golden brown and one deep green. He was wearing clothes in what looked a gothic or Victorian style, a long black coat and a dark green cravat at his neck. He was… striking, and he was looking at me with those unsettling eyes.

“Guys, this is Lysander, Leigh’s brother.”

Everyone got out of their stupor and started saying hi and giving their names. I felt like my tongue was tied.

“He just moved in town to study at Anteros, he stayed with Leigh and I for a few days while the university sorted the mess they made with his dorm room. The idiot admin officer apparently mixed up his documents and assigned it to someone else.”

“What are you studying, Lysander?” asked Priya with a smile.

“Poetry” he simply replied.

“He is doing his fifth year specialising in poetry, he has a real talent with words.” Rosa replied proudly patting his back.

“And what have you been doing in this building at night?” asked Chani curious.

“He is collaborating with the music department as a lyricist, they do lots of rehearsal at night, as I said he is really talented.” Why was Rosa talking in his place? If he really was so talented at putting words together he apparently wasn’t as much at expressing them. Also, why did he keep staring at me?

 “Okay, good, mystery solved. I’m going to my room. Nice to meet you Lysander” Alexy said walking towards the dorms still looking a little unsettled.

“I have to go too, I just came to bring a few stuff my dear brother in law forgot” she said laughing “I swear Lysander, if your head wasn’t on your neck you would lose that too.”

“I am going to the library, goodnight.” Chiani waved and walked away.

Priya, Lysander and I headed to the dorms together.

“Well, this is me” she said looking at me a little apologetically, I had totally forgot her room was on the ground floor! “Nice meeting you Lysander, see you tomorrow Candy, goodnight.”

Lysander and I were now alone in the deserted hall of the dorms. I felt really awkward, why was I feeling so awkward? I pushed the elevator button, a part of me hoping he also had a room on the ground floor, but no, he was waiting right next to me. At some point the doors opened and we got in. I pushed seven and he pushed nine.

Was this the longest elevator ride in history? The silence was deafening. I was rummaging through my brain trying to find something, anything to say when, to my surprise he spoke first.

“I’m sorry.”

“W-what?” I stuttered.

“For yesterday, for scaring you. It wasn’t my intention. The door of the basement where we compose is very old and rusty, it needs a good push to open up. I apparently applied too much force and smashed it into the wall. I must have terrorised you, like that in the dark… I tried to explain but you run away, I am really sorry.”

I felt heath rising in my cheeks, God I was such an idiot.

“No, I should be the one to apologise, for acting like a child and thinking you were a…”

“A ghost?” he said and smiled. He actually smiled and it was… enchanting.

“I admit that’s pretty funny” was he teasing me? “but Casper was one of my favourite movies when I was a child so I’ll take it as a compliment.”

The elevator doors opened and, with a mental shake, I stepped out mumbling a goodnight.

“Candy?”

I turned around surprised.

“See you around” he said with a small smirk on his lips. The doors closed, hiding his beautiful face.

 

Wow… I had so many questions. Who was this guy? Leigh’s brother yes but… where had he been all along?

And that intense aura surrounding him… those incredible and slightly sad eyes… I was intrigued and wanted to know more. Much more.

 _See you around_ he had said, I smiled a little.

Looking forward to it.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!"

I turned around and saw it running towards the forest.

“Stop… Please!”

I was running as fast as I could, trying to catch up with it, but it was too fast. Too far away.

“I shall be too late.”

Trees everywhere… where did it go? I stopped, breathing heavily, trying to glimpse a white shape in all that brown and green. But it was too late, I was too late. Why did it… he have to leave me? We didn’t have nearly enough time. My sight started to blur and I felt warm tears on my cheeks.

I crouched on the ground, not caring about soiling my clothes, and started desperately sobbing. It wasn’t fair… I had just found him. We were supposed to be together forever, that was not how the story was supposed to end.

I was a mess. Resting my forehead on my knees I let the world crumble around me.

“Alice?”

Nothing made sense anymore.

“Alice?”

I suddenly felt a small soft paw on my leg.

“Candy?”

I froze. A kind voice said “This is not the end, Candy.”

I raised my head and finally saw them, the eyes I yearned for, one gold and one green.

“This is just the beginning.”

 

 

Drrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!

I suddenly opened my eyes. I was in my dorm room, lying on the bed. The alarm on my phone was ringing, I just turned it off and stayed there for a while staring at the ceiling.

The dream was already slipping away from my memories, but I could still feel the dread and despair. I didn’t remember what was going on but I knew that something, maybe someone, was missing. I was grieving. I touched my cheeks, yep, wet. Never a nightmare had left me so shaken.

I looked at the time and groaned, my alarm was set up early so that I could go looking for my ID card, which I had lost somewhere, before classes started. I granted myself a few other moments in bed. Yeleen was still peacefully sleeping.

Today was the night of the concert, Castiel’s concert. Famous and unapproachable Castiel, I wondered if he had changed or he was still the same. We were sort of friends in high school, even though I wasn’t sure our relationship could be properly defined as friendship. We kept teasing each other and nine times out of ten I found him annoying as hell, but now I knew that I probably had a small crush on him. I didn’t realise at the time, and nothing came of it. We had had many adventures together, some carefree and funny, others a little sad. I remembered when his evil ex came back in town sniffing around him and my friends. At the time everyone turned their backs on me, thinking I was jealous. By the time they realised what a snake she was it was too late for me. Eventually Rosa, Alexy and a couple of other friends took my side but I had already suffered a lot, no one had supported me from the start.

Shaking my bad thoughts away, I finally got up and ready for the day. After my lectures I was supposed to go shopping with Rosa and Alexy and then meet her at The Snake Room around 9pm. Alexy was also going to be there but he had a date with a guy called Morgan, a date he had managed to get only thanks to our meddling. We were all very invested in the outcome.

I eventually found my ID card in the toilets room of the Arts building, of all places, and no thanks to the always charming admin officer. It was too early to go to my archaeology class and I wasn’t really in the mood for breakfast, so I decided to wait on one of the benches in the quad. I was soaking in the feeble November sun when something caught my eyes, someone had left there a small black notepad. Taking it in my hands I observed its nondescriptive leather cover, I had never seen it before but somehow it felt strangely familiar. I was just about to open it when I heard someone call my name.

“Good morning Candy”

“Hi Chani, how are you doing today?”

“Pretty good” she said smiling “I spent a quiet night in listening to Rammstein and Sepultura”

“Ah nice, but I am more into Symphonic metal.”

“I know, I know, you have a sort of elegant goth vibe going on, very classy.”

I wasn’t exactly a goth per se… but I did love wearing corsets.

“I, on the other hand, am into thrash and death.”

“You are way more adventurous than I am, my friend” I said nodding.

“True that, now if you’ll excuse me madam, I’ll be exploring ancient catacombs while you gently sip your tea shadowed by your embroidered parasol.”

We both burst into laughter.

“Come on” she said “a long day of exciting classes is waiting for us.”

I groaned and followed her, placing the notepad in my bag without thinking.

 

 

 

The Snake Room was packed. Looking at the entrance from the opposite sidewalk I could see a huge crowd of people drinking and chatting with each other. A wave of nausea run through me, damn social anxiety! I could do this, no one was looking at me, no one cared about me, I could easily blend in.

Repeating encouraging words I headed towards the entrance when I abruptly stopped in my tracks, was that… Nathaniel? Talking with that strange guy! The one who had assaulted me the first night back in town. What the hell was Nath doing with him? They seemed to be arguing.

That really hurt, Nath talking with that guy after knowing what he was about to do to me. After saving me from him. Forcing myself not to think about it, I entered the club.

Lights were dim and music was in the background, luckily I was on time, the band still backstage. I made my way in the crowd and spotted Rosa next to the bar.

“A beer and a lemonade” she was telling the bartender.

“Make it two beers” I said, then surprised “who’s the lemonade for?”

“That would be me” someone behind my back replied. I turned around and, I wasn’t sure why, my heart skipped a beat.

“Candy, you are finally here!” Rosa said smiling “Lys is joining us tonight, hope you don’t mind.”

Lysander… Leigh’s brother, I hadn’t seen him since the whole ghost fiasco a couple of weeks ago. He was as tall and handsome as I remembered, wearing a long dark coat and a white shirt underneath, he looked like a Victorian era prince. I remembered the discussion I had earlier today when Chani accused me of secretly being a classy goth. With the cherry blossom embroidered corset and vaporous knee length skirt I was wearing, I looked like a child doll.

He was slightly smiling at me, silent. He really was a man of few words.

“Hi Lysander, how are you doing?”

“Good thank you, I hope you are also well.”

“You probably don’t know, but Lys and Castiel are old friends” said Rosa.

“Really?” I was surprised.

“I met him at a concert years ago when I was in town visiting my brother.”

“He is going to write Castiel’s new album” she exclaimed proud, jumping on the spot.

“No Rosa” he sounded like an older brother scolding his brat little sister “he just asked me to help him with a few song’s lyrics.”

“Either way it’s a great opportunity for you, Castiel is getting really famous lately, this collaboration could open you many other doors, you may end up working for a record company!”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves” he added patiently “I am only helping out a friend.”

We suddenly heard an electric guitar playing from the backstage and the crowd went wild.

“It’s starting!” Rosa shouted over the noise “come on!”

She took me by the hand and made way toward the centre of the room.

I wasn’t very tall but I head a clear view of the raised stage, meaning I had a perfect view of Castiel when he eventually got on it. After playing for a bit with his back to the crowd he finally turned around and… oh yes, it was Castiel all right. I felt a smile form on my lips. He looked a little older but in a good way, more mature. And his voice… I had heard him play before but never sing, he was incredible.

The crowd, mostly girls, some wearing questionable shirts with _CastieLove_ written right above their chest, went crazy. They were screaming and jumping all around pushing me on every side. I suddenly was shoved from the back with such strength that I lost my footing and was sure I was going to fall head first on the floor. I closed my eyes trying to ready myself for the impact, but the floor never came. I felt strong arms circling me at my waist and a hard chest at my back.

“Are you okay Candy?” Lysander spoke to my ear.

Time froze and all I could sense was his strong body enveloping me and his breath on my ear. I nodded and murmured a _thank you_ that I wasn’t sure he had been able to hear over the loud music. After lingering for one long extra second he removed his hands from me and stepped back.

I was sure I was as red as a tomato so it was probably a good thing he couldn’t see my face. I spent the rest of the concert being acutely aware of his body and his movements. _I need some air_ I thought once the last song was over.

“I am going to the restroom I said to Rosa” knowing she was going back to the bar to get the nth refill. I literally fled the room and got into the bathroom queue. It took a while, and I was just about to go back to the main room when I felt someone grabbing my elbow.

“Hi” he said.

“Castiel!” I exclaimed surprised.

“I didn’t know you were back in town” did he sound a little annoyed?

“Yes, I came back for my fifth year at Anteros, how did you know I was here?”

“I saw you from the stage”

We were surrounded by girls staring at us, trying to get the courage to approach him. One of the girls was Yeleen, she was looking at me seething.

“Look, do you mind if we talk somewhere private?” he said with some urgency in his voice.

“Sure.”

He lead us to a small room in the backstage, full of cables and instruments, there wasn’t much space for us so we just leaned against a wall. Now that I had a chance to properly look at him I noticed he was even more impressive up close, he emanated an aura of success but also nonchalance and confidence that was so typically him.

“I really enjoyed the concert” I said with a smile.

“Thanks.”

“I never imagined you were so famous we had to hide to talk.”

“Yes, well, that’s kind of the flip side. But that’s mostly because this is the town we started in, more people know us here, it’s not the same everywhere.”

“Still, I am impressed. You were great, even better than what you used to do in high school.”

“I hope so” he laughed “in high school we were beginners. We are just starting to get the hang of things.”

“You have a great presence on stage, the music is fantastic and I am sure that now that you have help writing, the new songs will be even better.”

“What do you know about this?” he asked surprised.

“Oh, I know Lysander we watched your concert together.”

He looked utterly shocked.

“I mean” I rushed to explain “I came with Rosa, and since Lysander is Leigh’s brother he tagged along.”

Why was I trying to explain myself? And why did I suddenly felt so very embarrassed? He, on the other hand, seemed to slightly relax at my words.

“Well, we should go back so I can say hi then, most people should have left the club by now.”

He looked outside the door and left the room, leaving me standing there like an idiot. I followed him.

“Caaaaaandy”

I heard a very drunk Rosa calling me from the other side of the room, she run to me and hugged me, laughing.

“Look who is there, Cassy!”

_Cassy?_

“Cassy!” she shouted skipping towards Castiel and Lysander who were talking surrounded by a group of girls.

“I see someone is having fun” he laughed.

“Haha she must have overdone it a bit at the bar” thankfully the place was mostly empty now.

“I just had a couple of drinks, and you were great I danced a lot!” then she added in a serious tone “Cassy look who is here, Candy! Aren’t you happy to see here? I always thought you were made for each other, you should get together, so we can go on double dates and…”

I stopped her before she could make the situation even more embarrassing.

“Come on Rosa, let’s go get some air” pulling her by the sleeve towards the exit. I felt someone next to me and saw that Lysander was coming with us.

“You can stay here and catch up with Castiel, I’ll deal with Rosa.”

“You can’t, she is wasted. I am going to carry her home.”

“I am fiiiiiiiiine” she protested while stumbling.

“We can take her home” a voice said. It was Alexy who started laughing at the sight of drunk-Rosa. He was with Morgan, things seemed all right between them but I was going to ask for a full recap of the evening as soon as I got him alone. We agreed to leave Rosa in their capable hands since they were heading to another bar close to her apartment and Lysander and I headed back to the dorms.

 

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the bar and talk with Castiel?”

We had been walking together in silence for the past couple of minutes.

“We talked already.”

I tried to object but he swiftly added “Castiel is not my current priority, we are going to have plenty of chances to catch up now that we are both in town.”

Did he mean _I_ was his priority?

There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, he was a real mystery, but I didn’t want to scare him off. Falling back in a comfortable silence we quickly arrived at the gates of the campus, I was a little disappointed, I wouldn’t have minded spending more time with him. I saw him looking at something he had hanging from a chain at his neck and noticed it was an ancient looking pocket watch.

“Wow this looks really beautiful”

“Thanks, it was my grandfather’s”

“I have never seen a real vintage one up close.”

He looked at me for a second, then he said “Very well, come here then.”

He took me by the hand and pulled me against him. With one hand he raised the watch so that I could look at it up close, then he put the other arm around me and, leaning his head close to mine, he pointed at the watch.

“It’s just like a normal watch but there are stars instead of numbers, can you read the time?”

“Ten past one” I replied nervously, feeling his arms embracing me again for the second time in one night.

“I shall be very late.”

“WHAT?”

“I said it’s getting very late” he replied a little surprised by my sudden outburst. Geez… What had gotten into me?

He stepped away and said “Thanks for spending some time with me tonight, I know I am not the most talkative person…”

“Don’t worry, really, I find it refreshing, I am not very talkative either. I love being silent together.”

Damn me and my stupid ambiguous mouth. But he was smiling and nodding.

“I know what you mean.”

He turned around “Aren’t you coming in?” I said surprised pointing at the gates.

“N-no, well…” was he blushing? Then it clicked in my head.

“You are going back to meet Castiel, aren’t you?” he looked away, embarrassed “You came all the way here just to accompany me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply you can’t take care of yourself, but these street are not as safe as they seem and…”

Putting a hand on his mouth I interrupted him before he could say anything else.

“Thank you, really.” He was so tall that I had to stand on the tip of my toes “You are a true gentleman.”

Then I realised I had basically tackled him, my hand on the mouth of a guy I barely knew. A kind, charming and really attractive guy, who was looking at me taken aback. Damn me, was I ever going to stop acting ridiculous in front of him?

But then he relaxed and I felt him smiling. Taking my hand in his and bowing his head a little, he draw his lips closer and left a small kiss.

“Good night.”

This time I didn’t stop him when he turned around and left. I just kept staring at him until he crossed the street and blended in the shadows, disappearing from my sight.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are we allowed to have coffee?”

I looked up from pretending to tidying up the café and saw the first costumer of the day. Clemence was at a rodeo competition an Hyun was ill, it was the first time I had to take care of business all by myself.

“Castiel! And… Lysander! Hi!”

Caught off guard, a weird high-pitched sound came out of my mouth. My heart skipped a beat when Castiel moved and I saw who was behind him. I cleared my throat and blushed.

“Relax, it’s just us” he added smirking.

“Sure, you surprised me, that’s all. I’ve been waiting for a while for a costumer to deign to sit down, I thought it’d never happen.”

“Is the waitress so disastrous? Does she chase all the costumers away?”

Castiel and his teasing, some things never changed. I cast a glance at his companion, he seemed to be far away, with his head lost in the clouds.

“That must be it, I’m a real walking disaster.”

We kept our light banter for a few more minutes while I fixed their coffees. I was surprised to find out that, even though he spend most of the time playing and touring with his band, Castiel was also a student at Anteros academy. Once the coffee was ready they both went to seat outside while I headed to the kitchen to add some sugar.

There, I grabbed the sugar and took the opportunity to look at my reflection in the stainless steel countertop. That morning I had decided to take advantage of the fact that I was going to be alone and forgo the uniform, and thank God for that! I wasn’t wearing anything particularly smart, just black jeans and an old shirt with some ruches on the front I had since high school, but it was still better than those hideous brown apron and cap. 

“Here you go” I said, setting both cups in front of them.

“Thanks” one said while the other nodded, sipping the coffee “You wanna sit down a second? We can talk a little.”

“Um, sure, why not…” I pulled a chair out and sat at their table.

“I have to admit, coffee is pretty good” Castiel said with a small hint of surprise in his voice, I just smiled at him.

“By the way” he continued “did Rosalya make it home ok after the concert?”

“Yes, I called Leigh to make sure of it.”

The first words I heard Lysander speak in 15 minutes. I knew he wasn’t very talkative but he actually seemed a little upset. Then it registered what Castiel had actually said and I felt my blood curdle. I thought back on the unusual conversation that had taken place last weekend. I preferred not to stay on the subject.

“She seemed a little tipsy… that happens.”

“You aren’t mad at her?” I asked surprised.

“If I had to get upset with all the slightly drunk people I run into while I am touring, I’d never finish. That said I could have done without certain comments, but I’m not going to make a fuss about it.”

“Yeah, haha, Rosalya definitely spells it out…”

“That’s the least you can say” he replied with a smirk.

Castiel kept drinking his coffee and I watched him on the sly. He was older, but… not in the bad sense of the term. I got the impression his features were sharper, and he felt more comfortable about his looks… Whether you liked it or not, he pulled it off well. I then looked at his companion.

It felt strange, at first, to know they were friends, but I could see it now. They were so different and yet, on a deeper level, there was something quite similar. Castiel had matured but he was still part defiance, indifference and a pinch of anger, all wrapped up with a nice big bow of sarcasm. Lysander instead… I didn’t know anything about him really, but I could feel it, hiding behind that calm exterior, there was something rough, possibly angst and definitely a little pain. I suddenly felt the overwhelming need to help him any way I could, whatever it was that was tormenting him.

Throughout high school, Rosa and Alexy had always warned me that my constant meddling in other people’s business was going to get me in trouble at some point. I could see the sense of those words and, as I grow up, I became less nosy and more reserved. But now, looking at his quietly sad demeanour, I felt sixteen all over again.

A few minutes later Nina, a high schooler frequent costumer who I had gotten friendly with, came with a bunch of classmates. Castiel and Lys tried to help me, but the thirsty teenagers were over excited, made a mess and left without buying anything. I didn’t miss the interested looks Nina was throwing in the guys direction, one in particular.

While I was heating up the coffee and serving it in a couple of to go cups so that Castiel and Lys could take it with them (apparently they were going to rehearsal) I ended up burning my hand with hot water. Castiel came running with a dishtowel in his hand, filled it up with ice cubes before gently pressing it on my burn.

“That must have hurt, but it’s superficial.”

“Thanks…” He kept my hand in his, gently pressing the cold towel against the burn.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes, thanks, it was right when it happened, the pain is gone now”

“And so is Lysander… where is he?” Castiel looked around, but the place wasn’t that big, Lysander must have left, but why did he? We suddenly heard the door opening.

“Oh, hey Lys, where did you…”

The words died on my lips.

 “Oh damn…”

It wasn’t Lysander.

“Here I was planning on sitting down for a coffee, I guess I’ll go somewhere else.”

“Nathaniel…”

“I knew I should’ve left earlier, this café definitely attracts a bad crowd.” Castiel replied with disdain.

That’s all I needed, a confrontation with these two bull-headed guys at my workplace… It had been over four years since I had seen them at it. And I hadn’t really missed it. They kept spitting poison at each other for a few more minutes until things started to get out of hand, it seemed like they were going to fight in the middle of the café, I had to break it up.

“Come on, she is right, we are going to scare the costumers” said Castiel, suddenly coming back to his senses.

“I don’t give a da…”

“I said let’s go. If you want to talk, we’ll do it elsewhere, not here.” Castiel stood up, his fists clenched. He was pretty impressive like that. Nathaniel bit his lip and walked off towards the alley without looking at him. Castiel stared at his back with a surly expression and, after a few words, he left in the opposite direction.

Once they were both gone I released a sigh of relief I didn’t realise I was holding. What was wrong with them?!

“That escalated quickly”

“Wha… Lysander! Where have you been?” he was standing at the doorstep, looking at me apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I was going to intervene if things got out of hand, but I knew it wasn’t going to happen. I know Castiel, he is not the type.”

He must be referring at adult Castiel, because high school Castiel? He was definitely the type. Nath, on the other hand, was a whole other story.

“You were here the whole time? You disappeared, we thought you were gone.”

“I left to buy this” he said coming closer, placing something on the counter. Ointment and dressings.

“Oh…” I replied stupidly. In the skirmish I had completely forgotten about my injury. I looked at my hand, it was red and felt like I was being pierced by hundreds small needles. Taking me gently by the hand he lead me to a chair and sat in front of me.

“T-Thanks… you shouldn’t have, really. Let me at least pay you back.”

“No need” he replied while applying aloe vera on the burn. I moaned in relief at his gentle massage, it felt amazing. “How are you so good at this?!”

He smiled mischievously at my words “You might have noticed I can be quite absent-minded” the understatement of the year, but I didn’t point it out, my hand still in his. “Being the type of person I am and growing up on a farm… well, I had to learn from a young age to take care of small injuries.”

“What?” I replied surprised “you lived on a farm?”

“Rosalya never told you? Leigh and I… our parents are… were farmers.”

I rummaged through my memories trying to remember “If she did, in high school, I must have forgotten.”

I was shocked, Lys a farmer? I had to admit I was a city girl and had no idea of what country life looked like, but if I had to picture it… Lysander was the last thing to come to my mind. With his classy clothes and refined attitude… he felt really out of place.

“Did you like it?” I blurted out after a few silent moments, while he wrapped my hand in gauze “I mean, did you like growing up on a farm?”

“Yes and no” he simply replied, and I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. However, me being me, I had to open my stupid mouth and say something. When he was done treating my hand, I timidly entwined my fingertips with his and said “Are you okay, Lys? I know we don’t really know each other much and I don’t want to sound intrusive but… you look… sad.” His eyes met mine, surprised “I just want you to know that you can talk to me if you…  if you want to.”

He lowered his head and stared at our hands for a while, I thought he was going to tell me to go to hell, or at least leave, but he started caressing my fingers absentmindedly and said slowly “It’s funny that out of all the people closer to me… my brother and my best friend, Rosa… it was someone I just met to notice there was something wrong with me.” I stared at him in silence, not wanting to interrupt him. “It takes someone very special to care about a stranger” he added with a small smile, and I felt my heart sink a little “thank you, Candy.”

I didn’t know what to say, it stung a little that he still considered each other as strangers, but before I could reply he added “Don’t worry about me, my low spirit this morning is completely due to the fact that I lost my notepad. It’s not the first time and won’t be the last, but this one in particular had all my latest creations and I was thinking of adapting some to Castiel’s music” he added with a grimace “you must think I am a lost cause.”

I knew there was something else there eating him, apart from his lost notepad but… suddenly a light bulb went on in my head.

“Lys!” I said grabbing his hand “Wait!”

I run to the kitchen, quickly grabbing my bag and, rummaging through it, I immediately found what I was looking for. I run back to him and placed the black notepad I had found a few days before in his hands. He just stared at it, utterly surprised, then opened it and leafed through the pages like he couldn’t believe every word was really there. “How…?” he managed to ask after a few moments.

“I found it a few days ago on a bench in the quad. I wanted to take it to the lost and found office but I totally forgot. And well… as I personally found out… there really isn’t a lost and found office, it’s just the admin officer and believe me… this pad was safer with me” I was rumbling a little “I swear I didn’t open it.”

He finally seemed to get out of his stupor. Looking at me again he smiled, but not one of his usual small melancholic smiles. This one was the real deal, a big, bright, full toothed smile.

“It might seem crazy to you I know… but when I noticed it was gone, it felt like a part of me had also disappeared. Like I was missing a piece of my soul.” I was suddenly in his arms, he was hugging me and he was so taller and bigger then me that I was completely enveloped by his embrace. “Thank you Candy, you really are amazing.” He said to my ear.

“Not a stranger then?” I whispered.

He pulled away a little, just enough to look at my face, which I was sure was on fire in that moment.

“I mean… I saved your soul, and you saved my hand… I think it’s enough to upgrade our relationship from strangers to, maybe, friends. Isn’t it?” I joked with only a small hint of panic in my voice. I was almost proud of me.

“It is” he replied, suddenly serious, looking at me straight in the eyes. His arms still wrapped tightly around me. My mind went blank and I had no idea what was happening, but the sound of the door opening was like a bucket of water in my face. I jumped out of his embrace in time to see Hyun entering the café.

“Hyun! Hi! Are you okay? Weren’t you ill?”

He looked between me and Lysander, uncertain.

“Yes, well, I felt bad you were here alone and I came to help. I am feeling better.”

“Lysander, this is Hyun my co-worker, and Hyun this is Lysander a… friend” I said with a small smile, and saw him hiding his while shaking Hyun’s hand.

After a few conventional words Lys, notepad in his hand, left to join Castiel for rehearsal.

“Was that really a friend or…” Hyun asked once we were alone, blushing.

“Or…?” I replied, rising an eyebrow.

“Nothing, it’s none of my business. Go have lunch, I am going to take care of things while you have a break.”

I thanked him and went to the kitchen to find a plate of food he had left for me. Seriously, the guy was sweet but he could be very nosy when he wanted.

However, I had no idea how meddlesome he could be until later that night, when he came back to the café and found me in the arms of someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the chapter is pretty short because I personally find episode 6 quite uneventful.  
> I am just setting the scene for the beach chapter, I have big plans for that!

Rosa wasn’t talking and was biting her nails as we walked. She had insistently asked me to follow her to Leigh’s shop to talk about something. I had no idea what that was about, but apparently it was really important. So important I had to ditch my lunch date with Chani and wait together for Alexy to join us.

“Is it that serious? Because I’m really starting to wonder.”

“I swear! I mean… No. But… Argh! We’ll talk about it once we are there, please!”

“Ok, Ok, alright already.”

Alexy was late, we decided to wait for him inside the shop. Rosalya went in first and I followed her. There were only two costumers wandering through the aisles, it was pretty calm for the time being. However someone else was in front of the till. The guy was facing away from me but I instantly recognised him. I would have recognised those hair and shoulders anywhere.

“Hi Lys!” Rosa said, strangely not bothered by his presence. Geez wasn’t she fussing about wanting us to be alone just a few minutes ago?!

Lysander turned around with a smile on his lips and was just about to say something when he saw me behind Rosa’s back. He froze and looked between the two of us, nervous. What the hell was going on?!

“Hi Candy” he quickly said instead.

“Hi Lysander…” awkward much? “Leigh!” I cried out when I saw him at the till “Finally! Rosa keeps talking about you but we’ve never managed to run into each other!”

“Hello Candy. Yeah I had stuff to do on my parents farm but I am free now. In any case it’s as if you’ve never left I keep hearing about you at home.”

After a few other words Leigh walked off attending to his costumers.

“Still no news from Alexy?” I asked Rosa.

“Buenos dias!”

Speak of the devil. Alexy walked into the store, all smiles, and he wasn’t alone… Morgan and Priya had joined him.

“So, what’s the big secret you don’t want anyone to hear?”

Way to go Alex… king of discretion.

“B-but…”

“Man am I feeling good today. Hey Leigh and Lysander are here too!”

Priya explained that Alex had been over excited the whole day. I was happy his relationship with Morgan was going great but Rosa wanted to talk to us alone. She ended up appeasing him with a shopping discount to deflect the attention from her announcement. While they were all busy looking at the clothes, I tried to poke Rosa for information and she told me about the possibility of working with her mother on a musical. Well, if that indeed was the news, I was really happy for her. I wasn’t sure why it was supposed to be a secret though.

Once Alex was done plundering the shop, we all (minus Leigh and Lys) headed back to campus. I had tried to catch Lysander’s gaze before leaving, but he had been even more silent and reserved than usual. I didn’t want to sound paranoid but I had the strange feeling he was avoiding me. We kept walking and chatting for a while until Alexy made a strange ambiguous comment.

“Apparently you and Mr. Zaidi were getting all touchy-feely after closing the café, in the dark…”

“Hold on, what?!” I cried out “What’s this all about?!”

Everyone stopped walking and looked at me wide-eyed.

“Alexy you’re exaggerating a little” said Morgan reprimanding him “Hyun didn’t use those terms.”

“Hyun?! Hyun said that?” I couldn’t believe it “What’s this all about?! I’m going to see right away!”

“And that’s not all” he continued grinning “he also saw you getting quite physical with the intensely mysterious poet.”

“Lys??” Rosa asked surprised.

”Again Alex, those are not really the words…”

“To be honest Candy, poor Hyun was quite shocked” he continued undaunted. “Two guys in a row, I think you scarred him for life. On my side, instead, I say Bravo!” he added slow-clapping looking at me with renewed respect.

Rosa had recovered immediately from the surprising news jumping on the spot, discussing how exciting it would be if Lys and I got together and all the amazing double dates we could organise.

Priya was strangely silent.

I felt like I had just ingested a barrel of stones.

 “Guys, I swear, Hyun is exaggerating. He just saw Lys thanking me for retrieving the notepad he had lost, nothing happened.”

“How exactly was he thanking you?” Alexy asked with a mischievous smile. “With his hands? With his mouth? With his d…”

“Alex!”

“…ignified poetry? I swear girls sometimes you have a dirty, dirty mind” he shook his head mockingly. “Anyway Candy, I am just teasing you. I could believe something happened with the hot teacher because I am pretty sure he is a real hot-blooded male. Lysander, on the other side, would probably wear off a woman with poems and longing stares before ever touching her.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you” said Rosa.

“How would you know?” Alexy asked with an inquisitive look.

“I once read from one of his personal notebooks. I know, I am terrible, but you know I am curious and I only skimmed through a couple of pages. Well, some of his poems are really passionate, quite sensual. Also, he has a secret tattoo.”

“What?” I exclaimed.

“Yes, on his back. I have no idea what it’s about, I have asked him a thousand times to show me or at least tell me what it is, but he is very secretive about it.

I was surprised and… intrigued. A secret tattoo? What could it be? I had to see it!

“Well, nothing happened with either of them” I cut the conversation short, faking nonchalance “but I am going to have a few words with Hyun. I have to clear this up, I don’t want rumours like this spreading.” I said goodbye running to my next class.

Oh I was going to talk with Hyun all right. However one main thought kept buzzing in my mind.

_Secret tattoo?!_


	5. Chapter 5

“I’d like to make a toast”

Leigh was beaming with joy while raising his glass, it was quite a sight since a timid smile was the cheeriest I had ever seen him until today. There was a good reason for this celebration though. I looked at my friend. I had never seen Rosa this content before, founding out she was pregnant had really made her happy.

“A toast? You want to make a toast? You never talk, so a speech, what the hell’s going on now?! What’re you about to announce?”

“Alexy let him finish!” I was quite curios, where there more surprises? Was he… going to propose?

I looked around the table, to our strictly close-friends celebration. It was just us, Rosa and Leigh, Alexy and I, and well… Lysander too. At first I was surprised to see him here, but of course he was going to come, he was Leigh’s brother. On the other hand, I had a feeling that sunny beaches weren’t really his scene.

We had decided to take advantage of the strangely warm weather and surf competition to spend the day at the beach. And I was very happy we did. I had bought a new bikini for the occasion and covered it with a long flowy sarong. I thought I looked quite good, not as good as Lys though. I almost choked on my soft drink when he joined us in just black swimming trunks and a shirt he had left completely open at the front.  _Thank you global warming I guess?_

Leigh went on thanking us for being there, sharing this moment with him and Rosa, who was currently all teary and smiling, and then he dropped the bomb. He had bought a house! He had lied for month saying he was away for work when instead he had travelled around the area to find a place for the two of them. He had bought her the beach house of her dreams.

“Congratulations to both of you!”

I hugged them both, now Rosa was crying tears of joy and we all laughed while drinking our pina-colada. After a few minutes Leigh took Rosa away to go see the place while Alexy, Lys and I decided to stay there and give them some privacy.

“Come on, let’s go walk on the beach” Alexy suggested walking briskly in a precise direction, he clearly had something in mind.

“Alexy! I knew it! Isn’t that Morgan over there?”

“Uhm… well… that’s surprising…”

It really was Morgan and… Hyun! Rosa had invited him, of course. What game was she playing? I knew very well she was into match making but, once Morgan and Alexy went their marry way, I was left alone with Hyun and Lysander. Awkward situation? It shouldn’t have been, but it really felt like one.

“I’m hungry” Hyun said after a long silent moment “How about getting a bite somewhere?”

“Sure” I replied, relieved at the suggestions, eating would be a good distraction.

“I’m not really hungry” Lys said without meeting my eyes “you both should go.”

“But…” I started protesting “come… please, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

He finally looked at me just for a brief moment, and with a small smile said “You are sweet. Don’t worry about me, I am going to find a nice spot to write a little.”

“Are you sure?” Hyun asked, not at all insistent.

“Yes, see you later” and left walking towards the sea.

I stayed there for a moment, looking at him leaving. I really wanted to run to him.

“What about sandwiches and ice-creams?” Hyun said moving in front of me trying to get my attention. I nodded and followed him. After buying our food we settled on some beanbags and stayed there for a while, eating and chatting about everything. I was able to learn a little more about Hyun and his family, apparently he had told them about me for some reason.

At some point Priya joined us and after a while she and I went for a walk. I found out she had dragged Castiel to the beach with her and was surprised to learn they had stayed friends all these years, hanging out every time Castiel was in town. After a while we went back to the bar and run into Nath and Amber and I was shocked to see that Priya and Amber were also friendly with each other. I knew she had changed but her transformation was still a source of new surprises.  

A few moments later Priya and Amber went to the parking lot to get Amber’s costume since she was working as a model for the surfing competition, and Nath and I were left alone. I didn’t know what to say, I had seen him again with those guys who had attacked me the first day I was back in town. When I told him, he gave me the usual explanation he kept repeating all the time: that I should not ask him any questions because he was involved in something dangerous and that at some point he would tell me the whole truth. I was tired of his evasiveness, but it wasn’t like I could force him to talk to me.

Rosa was back and went to interrupt us, in her mind trying to save me from whatever Nathaniel had became. We really didn’t see eye to eye on this matter but I let it slide, deciding it was time to go for a walk alone. I had a mission.

Since I had found out Lysander had a tattoo on his back I had one though in my mind… I had to see it! When I saw him wearing just an open shirt on the beach I counted my blessing for more then one reason, it was the perfect opportunity to accidentally seeing it. I didn’t have the guts to openly ask him, knowing he was a very private person and had never let anyone so much as glimpse at it. There was no chance asking him. No, today luck was on my side, it just needed a little push.

I found Lysander sitting in a shaded area close to the water’s edge, he was writing in his notepad completely focused on his task. I sat next to him but stayed there silently watching him write. Was it creepy? Maybe a little, but I really didn’t want to interrupt him, he looked so relaxed, like he was really in his element. Also, this gave me the chance to properly study his profile without feeling embarrassed after two seconds.

He had a long straight nose with a slightly raised tip that looked just perfect on his face. From that angle I couldn’t see his eyes but I remembered perfectly well their striking colour. I could however notice he had very long eyelashes that I was sure every woman on this beach (and anywhere in the world) would kill for. His whole face, with his high cheekbones and slightly pointed chin, looked sweet, almost angelic, but it had also something very masculine. He was incredibly pretty but would never pass for a girl, he was just the perfect balance of elegance and virility.

I was so lost in studying his perfect features that I barely noticed when he raised his eyes to mine. Damn… I froze on the spot, what was he going to think about me? Creepy stalker!

However he just looked at me for a few more seconds and with a sweet smile he simply said “Hi Candy.”

“Hi Lys” I smiled too “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you, you looked so focused.”

“Thank you” he replied “I admit I wasn’t very happy about having to come to the beach today. You may have noticed I am not much of a fan of sunny and crowded places. However I am happy I did, I was able to write down a few good lines.”

“Something inspired you?”

He looked at me pensive for a few moments, then he simply said “Yes.”

I wasn’t going to ask him for details when it was clear he wasn’t comfortable in giving them. By now I had realised that Lys really wasn’t the type of person I should bombard with questions, even though I was dying to know more about him. Today I had a mission. A mission, but not a plan. However, when I spotted what was crawling on his shirt, I thought I had found the perfect chance to see him topless.

“Hey Lys… there is something on your shirt” I said pointing at his shoulder.

“Huh? It’s nothing, it’s just a spider…”

He flicked it to get it off. Except he flicked it in my direction, and the spider went into my hair.

“Shoot! I’m sorry!”

I was just about to start jumping up and down on the spot and make a complete fool of myself, when he raised his hand to my hair and, with a light touch, flicked it off.

“Here” he said smiling. Looking at him in the eyes I had the feeling he was hesitating briefly, but he quickly removed his hand from my hair.

“Hi guys” a voice said. It was Castiel, he had sat at the other side of me and I hadn’t even noticed.

“Hey Castiel” I said “I heard Priya dragged you here apparently.”

“Dragged would be the appropriate word, yes. I would’ve definitely preferred to stay home, composing” he replied brushing some sand from my arm “I bet you feel the same bud” he nodded to Lysander.

“I am perfectly at ease here, actually” he replied somewhat cold. Was he angry or something? He was fine just a minute ago. At least I though he was. Castiel looked equally puzzled so I decided to change the subject.

“How are things going Castiel? With the band and everything else?”

“I was just on a call with my manager” he said serious “he is pushing us to touring the country, he sees us as headliners, I think it’s a little too soon…”

“Well, no, just the opposite! That’s awesome! Go for it!” he looked at me surprised. “From what I saw on stage you are ready. You are going to learn as you go. It’d be too bad to miss out on such a great opportunity.”

“Thanks… that’s sweet.”

“I’m going back to my brother” said Lys getting up.

“Wait” I rushed to get up as well “I am coming too. Castiel?”

Castiel glanced at his phone. “I’m going to call my manager first. I’ll see you later.”

Lysander and I headed back to the bar in silence, the atmosphere between us felt very different to what it had felt when we were sitting alone just a few minutes ago. Something had ticked him off and I didn’t know what it was, or if it had anything to do with me.

The bar had filled up fast, almost all tables were taken. Rosalya was sitting in the same place as earlier, next to Leigh. We walked over to join them, and I spotted Mr Zaidi sitting at the same table. Luckily Rosa had informed beforehand that he and Leigh were in somewhat friendly terms and that he was going to stop by at some point. I wasn’t sure it was completely appropriate for us to spend the evening together, but I was positive this was going to be awkward to say the least. In the end, however, I was surprised it wasn’t. We agreed we should spend the evening on first names basis and, once everyone sat with us, including Hyun, Alexy, Morgan and Castiel, we spent a really nice time chatting and drinking. Even Nath had joined us at some point, and he and Castiel managed not to rip each other’s head off. Colour me surprised.

After an hour, we ordered food and kept chatting light-heartedly. Night fell and the beach was dark. Rosalya leaned discreetly towards Leigh. I could hear what she was saying since I was sitting next to them.

“I’m getting tired… Can we go home?”

I told her she was right and that she had to take care of two people now. She smiled at me, admitting she didn’t have much energy these days.

“I’m coming with you” Lysander said, he was sitting on the other side of Leigh and had also been able to hear us. I hadn’t had a chance to talk to him at all during the evening, he had spent most of the time sitting in silence, exchanging a few words with Castiel from time to time.

“You know, I would generally complain and push you to stay longer” said Rosa “but, to be honest, I am surprised you staid this long.”

I was pretty disappointed, I hadn’t even come close to seeing his tattoo but, most of all, I just wanted to spend more time with him. They stood up and went around the table to say goodbye to everyone. Lysander didn’t even so much as look at me before he left.

“Well, come on, the next round’s on me!” Rayan said, and everyone cheered on him. We spent another half hour drinking and chatting, but somehow I didn’t feel as cheerful as I did before.

At some point Castiel left to get his guitar, there were girls around looking at him and the alcohol had put him in a good mood.

“Well, I think I am going to enjoy some peace and quite on the beach and get some fresh air… If anyone wants to join me.” Nath stared at me before leaving the table.

Priya decided it was a good time to dance and went on the dancefloor wiggling her shoulders. As for Hyun, he was sitting between Morgan and Alexy, they both grabbed him and dragged him towards the beach shouting “Midnight dip!”

“Candy come rescue me!” Hyun shouted over his shoulder trying to fight back.

“Looks like they are waiting for you” Rayan had followed the scene in silence, smiling. He and I were the only ones left at the table. “Well… I guess I’ll head home… I don’t want to keep you since your friends are waiting for you.”

“O-oh, I… Okay, safe travels in that case…”

Rayan said goodbye and left the bar. I felt a little guilty having let him leave like that and was almost tempted to join him to chat a little more. But I also saw Priya on the dance floor waving for me to come and join her and I knew that Hyun wanted me to go save him to being thrown to the sea this late at night. On the other hand Nath had made it clear that he wanted me to join him and Castiel… I was a little curious to hear him play the acoustic guitar.

In the end, however, I decided I wasn’t really in the mood to join any of them and went to take a stroll alone along the beach, in the opposite direction. I walked for about five minutes than sat on the sand, my feet getting wet every time a stronger wave pushed the water towards me.

I wasn’t sure why I was in this strange mood, almost a little sad. It had been an amazing day, I had spent it with most of my best friends, and some new ones… I should be satisfied, but something was amiss. A shiver run through me, it was starting to get a little chilly and big grey clouds were now in the sky.

“I think it’s going to rain soon.”

I quickly turned my head on the side “Lys…” had he just materialised here out of nowhere? “How… Wh-What are you doing here?”

“I had been waiting the bus with Rosa and Leigh for a while when I realised I didn’t want to leave yet.” He paused looking at the sea “I came back, saw you walking alone and decided to follow you” he turned towards me smiling “I am not a stalker, I swear, I just wanted to spend a little more time with you. I understand if you want to be left alone.”

“No” I said, quickly grabbing his arm “please, stay.”

It wasn’t lost on me that when everyone else has made it clear they wanted to spend more time with me I had left, while when he had asked me the same I had basically jumped at the opportunity. Something was going on here, I needed time to calmly think about it.

I let my hand slip from his arm, embarrassed, but he had barely noticed. He had a strange expression, almost pained “Listen Candy, do you…”

Right then the first raindrops started to fall, quickly it started raining harder and harder, and we found ourselves in the middle of a real storm. We jumped up quickly and Lysander took off his shirt to protect us both from the rain while we ran to take cover.

From a distance we could see chaos around the bar area, everyone was running towards the parking lot and the bus stop, it was going to be impossible to find shelter there.

“Oh my God” it was raining even harder “where can we go?”

He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the sea “Follow me” he said and, hand in hand, we run towards what looked like a very small shed. He pushed the door with his shoulder and we stumbled inside. It was so windy we had to close the door immediately.

The place was very small… to say the least. It was apparently a storage of some kind, for fishing tools and stuff like that. There was barely enough space for us to stand very close to each other. At least it was dry.

Lys removed his soaked shirt from our heads and threw it aside. We looked at each other for a moment, completely wet and dishevelled and… we burst out laughing. I raised my hand to tuck in a few strands of his hair but I quickly gave up, he was so tall that doing it even standing on my tip-toes was too difficult. He, however, was at a perfect high to comb my hair, and started doing just that, with his fingers. We weren’t laughing anymore.

“Candy…” he said hesitant “I know it’s none of my business… but I must ask. Are you and Castiel…”

“What?” I quickly snapped out of the moment “Castiel and I?”

“Yes, are you now… or… have you been together? In high school?”

“No!” I cried, maybe a little to passionately “never. Why?”

“Just a feeling…” he said pensive he wasn’t combing my hair anymore, he was just playing distractedly with a few locks.

“We have only ever been friends” I wasn’t sure why I was repeating myself, but I wanted to be extra clear.

“This doesn’t mean he isn’t…”

“What?”

“Nothing” he replied, coming back to present. He looked me in the eyes and I felt my heart beating faster. His hand moved from my hair to my cheek and my mind completely blanked. There was only him and his eyes in that moment, looking at me with their unsettling gaze.

“Can I see your tattoo?”

What… the… h… why did I always have to open my mouth and blurt the first thing popping into my mind? I wanted to bury myself then and there, my corpse could be used to catch all the fishes in the area. It would be useful for something at least.

“My… tattoo?” he replied surprised.

“I’m sorry, since Rosa told me you have one I’ve really wanted to see it” nice Candy, bury your grave even deeper, won’t you?

“I’m really sorry” I continued mortified “I know I am completely inappropriate, but really, knowing me and how stubborn I am, it says a lot I have not been hiding in your closet or locker room to find out, hehe.” Please someone kill me now!

He looked at me curious, searching something in my face, in my eyes… I didn’t know what.

“I have just been completely inappropriate asking  _you_  personal questions that have nothing to do with me, so I guess it’s only fair I am the one put on the spot now.”

Before I could reply with some other stupid joke he turned around and I saw it. Them. Wings drawn in black ink covered good part of his upper back. The shed was dark, but we were so close I could clearly see them against his light skin. The design was strange and fascinating at the same time. Part angel, part butterfly wings. Maybe also dragonfly. It was incredible.

Without really thinking I raised my hand and, with the tip of my fingers, started drawing the outline of the wings touching his bare, wet skin. I felt him shiver under my touch, but he didn’t try to stop me. Hard muscles and warm skin under my fingers.

“Beautiful…” I whispered.

Suddenly the door was sprung open and a flashlight pointed to our faces almost blinded up.

“Are you guys okay?”

The man, who we found out was a life guard hired by the surfing competition for the day, told us that the storm had been strong but was already over and that we needed to run if we wanted to catch the last bus. While talking he looked at us mockingly the whole time with a knowing smirk. Prick.

We run to the bus stop and made it just in time. I was so tired that I dozed off several times on the bus. By the time we got to the dorms it was so late and we were so sleepy and cold that I just wanted to have a warm shower and go to bed. Probably not in that order.

When the elevator opened on my floor, Lys took again a lock of my hair between his fingers, before letting me go with a smile and a sleepy goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hyun, I…”

“I’ll manage with Clemence, go back to campus, there is no problem…”

I didn’t want to put him in this position but I couldn’t stay, I was feeling sick. It had been one of the worst days since I came back in town. First completely flopping the thesis presentation this morning, then those nasty rumours about Rayan and a student that I couldn’t help feeling were partially about me. And now… poor Nina, I knew very well what she had felt. He had gone after a high school girl… As far as I was concerned Nath had come to help me out, but if nobody had been there that night, if no one had come to my rescue… What would have happened? And I didn’t do anything. I let them continue as they pleased, and now… And now Nina was going to do what I should’ve done… and I was 23… Ouch!

I couldn’t stay like this, I had to come clean. But I didn’t feel comfortable talking to Hyun about it, and neither with Priya, who was outside the café comforting Nina. I thanked Hyun and left, I couldn’t stay there a minute longer.

I speed walked all the way to the campus. Everything bothering me kept turning my head and I wasn’t able to analyse the situation properly. Nina… Rayan… my unwritten thesis… Clemence… Nathaniel… I could feel my heart pounding. I almost didn’t notice when I bumped into someone until I was about to slam backwards into the gates, and strong arms grabbed me to steady me.

“Hey be caref… Candy?!”

I looked up and saw those eyes… a wave of relief suddenly flowed in me, and I felt I could just let go. I started crying right there. Lysander’s hand still on my arm. If he was annoyed or even embarrassed he didn’t show it, he just led me gently to a bench, hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder.

I wasn’t sure how long we stayed there, me crying on his chest, him with one hand on my shoulders holding me close to him, the other gently caressing my hair. He let me cry against him until I calmed down, I could hear his heart beating.

“Whatever happened, we will find a solution. I promise.”

I didn’t know what it was, maybe the warmth of his body, or the kindness of his words, but I felt like a switch was pulled in my heart and I told him everything. My fear of failing the year. The strange relationship I had now with Rosa and Alexy and the feeling that, if I didn’t spend most of my time with them whenever they needed me, to the detriment of my studies and everything else in my life, they would never forgive me for having left four year ago and not staying in touch. I told him about the rumours about Rayan and me and how even people who knew me like Melody and Yeleen, with whom I though things were getting better, had alluded to. Finally, I told him about those guys and what happened to me and now Nina. I felt him go stiff before hugging me even tighter.

He silently let me talk and pour out everything I had been bottling up for months. When I was finally done, he took my face in his hands and dried my tears gently caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. Looking at me in the eyes he said

“Everything will be all right” his tone of voice was calm and gentle “promise me you are going to stop crying. I don’t like to see you like this, you have such a nice smile…”

“T-thanks…”

“I am not wise enough to give you advice about school and people. You are smart, brilliant and a great friend” he smiled “everyone knows it. I saw you at the beach, everyone hung off your every word.”

I didn’t know what to say and he continued, more serious then ever.

“However, I do think you should report those guys. It’s never too late.”

“I can’t help thinking that, if I had acted before, this guy might have already been charged and Nina would never have experienced any of this.”

“Please, don’t feel guilty. Never feel guilty. You are the victim here. You were scared and wanted to forget, there is no shame in that. Now you have a chance to do the right thing. I am not sure about the role of your friend Nathaniel in all this… but I can’t judge before knowing the whole situation. Still… He hasn’t acted in the best way.”

He was right. I knew he was right. This situation… I could make it right, at least a little. I knew I could help. Everything else though…

I got up and thanked him. I didn’t want to be a burden, he had already wasted lots of time listening to me vent. He was probably going somewhere and was too kind to leave me alone when I was so distressed. He had helped me feel a little better but I had an heavy weight in my heart and needed to stay alone for a while. I run to my dorm, my only though curling up in my bed and forget about this awful day.

 

///////////////////////////////////////

 

A couple of days later I was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. I was in the infirmary, I had passed out during a personal development class when someone had thrown at me a spiteful message about me hooking up with Rayan to improve my grades. I had spent the following 24h resting in the infirmary and I was feeling better, particularly so after the surprise visit I just got. Seeing my parents had helped me put things a little more into perspective. Also, I hadn’t realised how much I had missed them until now.

I heard the door open softly and the sound of footsteps next to my bed.

“Lys?”

He was looking at me with a worried expression.

“I am so sorry Candy.”

“Wh-what? Why?” I asked rushing to seat.

“I should have done more, said something different…”

“No, Lys, please…”

“I should have at least chased you the other day. I knew you were still upset, I didn’t want to invade your space.”

“Lys, please, you have been amazing, letting me vent and cry on you the whole time. You are such a great listener and I probably ruined your shirt forever. Sorry about that.”

“Do you think I care…”

“And do you think I really see you as responsible of anything? I am in this bed because I have been weak… but never again.” I said with purpose. “First thing tomorrow I am going to the police, that guy deserves to be locked up. The rumours are just that, rumours. I am going to ignore them and start seriously working on my thesis. About my friends… I will sort something out” I added unsure.

“Well…” he said tentative “you can start from the last part.”

He turned towards the door and pointed to the silhouette that was in front of the entrance.

“Someone wanted to tell you something, but didn’t really have the courage.”

My eyes widened with disbelief, I watched everyone walk in the room. Rosa, Alexy, Chani, Melody and… Yeleen?

“I was the worst friend in the world!” Rosa cried throwing her arms around me.

“W-What?”

“I-I… I didn’t realise. When I found you, I wasn’t stable. It had been so long since we had seen each other… So I was teasing you as I do with Alexy, to push your buttons all the time… but…”

She was having trouble catching her breath.

“I was thinking only about myself, talking only about myself, I didn’t take the time to listen to you. I urged you to take a break and stop studying, and now you cracked because of me. I’m studying psychology and I’m not even able to listen to my best friend. I’m so sorry…”

“I accept your apology, but stop feeling guilty I didn’t faint because of you.”

“Can you also accept my apology?” Alexy asked worried “I have been so focused on Morgan that I stopped looking at anything else. I have been very selfish.”

“Sure Alex” I replied “You have been a little distracted that’s true, but I totally understand…”

“It’s my first real relationship, I…”

“We know” I said, taking his hand. I took also Rosa’s and we all smiled at each other.

Someone coughed lightly and I turned my head to see Melody step forward.

“I have been a little harsh after Mr Zaidi’s lesson the other day. I wasn’t accusing you of anything Candy, I want you to know that. I know you’re not the type of person to hit on your professor. I really hope you get better soon.”

“I was a little worried you might think that Melo, thanks for letting me know that’s not how you feel.”

“Eat lots of fruit” she added, offering me a fruit basket “you’ll get better in no time.”

“About that…” Chani intervened “I came here to give you this.” It was pretty blue crystal “it will give you all the energy you need. Put it under your pillow when you go to sleep, you will wake up ready to conquer the world!”

I thanked them both, Melody looking at Chani’s crystal in a doubtful way.

“Well, I am not exactly sure why I am here” Yeleen said next to the door “but it was pointed out to me that I haven’t been the easiest of the roommates while you weren’t feeling well. I am mature enough to admit that I could have acted in a more tactful way.”

This wasn’t exactly an apology, but coming from Yeleen it was huge.

“Thanks Yeleen, I am really surprised to see you here. I appreciate it.”

“Lysander came to get us” Rosa said “I didn’t know what to say, how to apologise, I am glad he had the idea.”

“We should go and let Candy rest” Lysander said “the nurse will be back any moment now.”

Everyone said goodbye then left.

“Lys?”

I called grabbing his hand, before he could walk away, and he turned around.

“Thank you” I smiled.

He smiled back at me “Get well soon Candy.”

He bowed leaving a featherlike kiss on my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what's coming next... episode 9.  
> I have a pretty good idea of how THE scene is going to pan out, i just have to find the guts to actually write it!  
> Wish me good luck!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, at least to know if someone is still reading this here, otherwise I'll just keep updating it on tumblr.

“What the hell is he doing here?” a menacing voice said from behind my back.

Castiel interrupted the pretty serious conversation I was having with Nathaniel. Damn… maybe this time he would have finally started to open up and tell what was wrong with him. Or probably not. Horrible timing, both of them. I didn’t have time for this now, we were in the middle of the Art department party that I had organised (with the help of Hyun and Nina). Not only the university’s funding was at stake here… my studies and my future career as well!

“Are you ok, Candy?”

“Yeah, there’s nothing…”

“Why are you hanging out with my sister? Don’t you have enough groupies to get in the sack with every night? Beat it, and stay away from her.” Now Nath too was raising his voice, what a terrible situation. We were in the café’s kitchen, which wasn’t exactly sound proof. I had to stop this before it escalated any further.

“It’s more like you are the one with that kind of reputation. No, it doesn’t seem like Candy is ok, and I know you, there’s no way I’m leaving her alone with you, you’re going…”

“ENOUGH! Shut up! I’m old enough to know what I’m doing. And I’m tired of your constant, unfounded arguing! I thought we were done with all that once we got out of high school!” I was really mad now.

“High school was over an eternity ago” Castiel replied unimpressed, ”aren’t you tired of bringing it up over and over again?! We didn’t wait around for you to get a life!”

“I know, I get it, the two of you made that clear enough to me since I’ve been back! Now I’m trying to get things back on track. Enough Castiel with that way of talking to me, I’m not a 15-year old girl at one of your concerts.” It was really time to make things clear once and for all. “And you, Nathaniel, come back to see me when you really have things to tell me. I’m fed up with both of you. Tonight this party is important for me and for my studies and there’s no way you’re spoiling it. So shut up or carry on your little conversation somewhere other than here.”

I turned around to leave and found someone else in the room. Lysander was leaning against the wall right next to the exit, arms crossed and a dark expression on his face. He looked coldly at Nath and Castiel and, without saying a word, he took my hand and led me out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind us. Several heads turned but he didn’t stop and led me outside, in the alley close by.   

Once there, we leaned against the wall and spent a few moments in silence. I tried to wrap my head around what had just happened.

“Wow… I don’t think I’ve ever been so honest with those two. I’m practically sure they’re not about to talk to me again… But I’m fed up with playing these stupid games. We are adults, geez!”

I took a big breath, closed my ayes and counted to five. My hand was still in his and I slowly felt myself relax. “Thank you.”

“You have no reason to thank me, I did nothing. You were quite capable to defend yourself, I’m sorry I interfered in the end.”

“Well, thank you for taking me here. I needed a moment to cool down.”

“This is an important night for you, nothing and no one should upset you.”

I could tell he was angry himself and I wasn’t totally sure why. The way those two had acted was really inappropriate and I had all the reasons to tell them off, but the way he had looked at Castiel and Nathaniel… and it wasn’t the first time he had acted coldly towards them, also that time at the beach… could it be that… maybe… he was a little jealous? He had asked me if Castiel and I had ever been together. I felt myself blush a little. No… It couldn’t be… he didn’t like me. Did he? Did I want him to like me? Well… I didn’t hate the idea, that was certain. Did I… like him?

“Thank you for inviting me Candy, you did an amazing job.” His thumb caressed the hand he was still holding. “The party is a success and I am sure the department will get several new donors thanks to you.” He gently let my hand go and moved a step away. “I am going to go now. Good night.”

I watched him leave towards the university campus. It wasn’t the right moment to think about all this, the night wasn’t over yet. I turned around and went back to the party.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

It was almost 2am when I left the party. The night wasn’t particularly cold, and I felt like taking a short walk to unwind before going to bed. Instead of walking towards the university I turned in the opposite direction and found myself in front of my old high school. Dear old Sweet Amoris… it had been a while, four whole years. Even though this evening someone had accused me of having never really put it behind me. Was there some truth in those words? Maybe I should find out.

I looked at the empty street, no one was around. Approaching the school gates, I started walking around the perimeter. Thanks to having been locked in the building once, I knew very well there was a particular spot where the walls were slightly shorter. I quickly found it exactly where I remembered and weighted my options. I could walk back, go to bed and forget about it, or… I could take a walk down memory lane.

What the hell… I pushed myself and with a calculated jump I landed on the other side of the wall. Wow… those excruciating gym sessions with Kim were finally paying off.

Looking around the area I recognised the gardening club. It was a little different from what I remembered, there were new plants here and there and a tree in the spot where once I had found a box addressed to one of my school-mates. It wasn’t a pretty story, she was being bullied at the time, and the box was full of pictures of her semi-naked. School hadn’t been all fun and games.

I walked around the building to the main doors. I pushed without much hope but… they actually opened! What were the odds? I quickly slipped between the doors and closed them at my back, not wanting anyone to notice me from the street. Luckily the place was lighted buy the moonlight coming from the big windows, so it was easy to watch my steps.

Well… this felt strange and familiar at the same time. I walked along the corridor, stopping to look inside a few classrooms here and there. On one side it almost felt like I had never left, everything was exactly how I remembered. On the other… I knew that something was off. I went upstairs to look around the art classroom. Whether I liked it or not I owed a lot to this place. Patrick, the art teacher, had really inspired me.

The classroom was still coloured and messy, just like four years ago. I smiled to myself knowing I had taken the right decision, I was studying what I loved. After the past few stressful weeks, I now finally knew that everything was going to be alright. This school and the people I met here… had been important, but were not the reason why I was happy now. Those days had indeed been happy ones yes, but I wasn’t living in the past. I was looking forward to my future. When I was in high school I always felt like I was missing something… I didn’t know what it was, but I knew that I didn’t feel like that anymore.

I was about to leave the room when I heard a voice at my back “I am going to the gym, do you want to come with me?”

What the… I turned around, my heart in my throat. Someone was sitting in the darkest corner of the classroom. A boy. He got up and walked towards me.

“I am sorry, I didn’t know someone was here…”

The words died on my tongue when I finally recognised him, the moonlight illuminating his face and those eyes… eyes that by now I knew better than my own.

“Lys…” I said, my voice shaking.

“I have been waiting for you. What took you so long?” he said coming even closer.

Was it really him? Yes, it was Lysander, no doubt about that. But there was something different about him… he was a little shorter and his face slightly rounder and smoother. He looked younger, 17 or 18 years old… exactly what he would have looked like in high school.

“I’m happy you came. This place feels empty without you.” He smiled, a sad smile “I missed you.”

“M-Me to…”

“I would really like to kiss you…”

I was feeling dizzy and apparently didn’t remember how to move or talk, so I simply nodded. With one last step he reduced the distance between us and, taking my hands in his, with a final smouldering look, his lips were on mine. His kiss started slow and sweet and I knew I was finally home. Soon though it became something different, passion and intent mixed up in something I had never felt before. None of the kisses I had given in the past had affected me a fraction of what I was feeling right now.

“Where have you been all this time” I whispered finally coming up for air.

“Right here” said a voice at my back, his arms circling my waist. No surprise there, I knew perfectly well who he was. I bent my neck to give him access, and Lysander, the older one, the one I had met on campus just a few months ago, started kissing along the curve of my neck towards my ear. Meanwhile his younger counterpart took again my lips with his.

It was an explosion of sensations. High school Lysander unbuttoned my shirt, while university-Lys pushed it from my shoulders to the ground. I turned around, put my arms around his neck and kissed him with ardour, our tongues caressing each other. Holding my thighs, he pulled me from the ground and I crossed my legs behind his back.

Behind me, younger Lys moved my hair from my back and, with small kisses along my spine, unlocked my bra which I let fall without a second thought. He put his hands on my arms, caressing lightly, sending shivers running through me and, pushing slightly to let my back rest on his shoulder, he took one nipple between his lips.

At the same time, older Lys seemed to have exactly same idea. His tongue made a path along my other breast and a low moan escaped my lips when he sucked it into his mouth.

“Oh my God…” I whispered arching my back, it was too much, my skin was burning and I just needed to…

 

“W-what’s… Where am I?”

I got up with a start, in the pitch dark of my room. I looked for the light on my nightstand before finding the light switch.

Was it… a dream?! I was all sweaty. The sheets were damp and I realised that I was burning up, still dressed in my gala outfit, my shoes still on my feet. It was just a dream. My hands still shaking, and I couldn’t calm myself down. I got up immediately to go to the bathroom. It seemed so… real. I was even short of breath still. I ran my hands and face under ice-cold water.  I… Hahaha, was crazy!

I got undressed and ended up opting for a few minutes in an ice-cold shower to calm me down. What got into me… Lysander… two Lysanders? All those comments about me not moving on from high school had really got to me. But it seemed so real… and that young version of Lys felt so familiar. I almost felt like looking through my yearbook to check if he really hadn't attended Sweet Amoris. But it was crazy, I knew it wasn’t the case, I would have definitely noticed him. Still… I almost felt a little sad at the thought.

I went back to my bed, still in shock from when I woke up. I finally fell back to sleep, after tossing and turning for a while. This time I slept deeply, in a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I was late, my Personal Development lecture was going to start any moment now. When I entered the library, most seats were already taken. I quickly scanned the room until I spotted an empty seat and was just about to rush there when I noticed who was occupying the one right next to it.

I could still feel his hands on my skin, his voice whispering in my ear and his lips on my… damn! Calm down Candy! It was a dream… just a dream. An incredibly hot and completely crazy dream. Giving myself a mental shake, I made my way across the room.

“I think this is the first time we meet at one of these” I said, a little shyly, standing next to Lysander.

He raised his head from his notepad and smiled at me “Hi Candy.”

“Hi Lys, is this seat taken?”

He just shook his head, looking a little distracted.

“Were you writing a new poem? Lyrics maybe?” I asked sitting down.

“I am not sure yet” he replied pensive “I’ll know once it’s done.”

“I would really love to hear it. I mean… only if you want to.”

“Why?” he turned his head to me, surprised.

“I am a really curious person, I am sorry.” Embarrassed I looked down at my hands that, I just realised, were tormenting a poor innocent piece of paper.

“I know, that’s not what I meant. You specifically said hear, not read. Why?”

“Oh… I… I don’t know” my head still down, I didn’t have the guts to look at him in the eye “I think… Your poems are a part of you, you know? They are something deeply personal. If I were just reading them… I would feel like I was intruding somehow. Instead, if you were reading them to me I’d feel like you were letting me in.”

With the corner of my eye I could tell he was staring at me, moments went bye.

“You are amazing, you know that?”

I felt my jaw drop. What…

“Hello everyone!” Miss Paltry’s chirp voice interrupted my train of thoughts “Ready for a new invigorating discussion? I am really interested in hearing your thoughts about…”

“Can I have your number?” he whispered in my ear, and I felt his breath on my skin. A shiver ran through my spine. “There is an open mic night in a place nearby this weekend, and I was thinking of reading one of my old pieces.”

“Yes!” I replied, probably a little too quickly. I took out my phone and we quietly exchanged numbers. I hardly paid attention to class that day.

 

//////////////////////////////

 

_Hi Candy, hope you had a nice week and classes didn’t keep you too busy. If you are still in the mood of coming to the reading, it’s going to be at 6pm at this place. I’m sorry I won’t be able to come with you since I will head there early. If you are free we could have dinner afterwards. I wish you a lovely evening._

I re-read Lys’s text for what was probably the 100th time. Of course I had said yes, to both the reading and the dinner. Having dinner together… was it a date maybe? I looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed a little too casual for my liking if this indeed was a date: jeans, boots and a dark shirt. But from the address Lysander had sent me I knew I had to take the bus to get there and didn’t want to risk wearing heels. Also, I wasn’t 100% sure this was a date, so it was better not to go there and find out I was overdressed.

I had tied my hair in what, at first sight, looked like a simple messy bun, but that had required serious skills and hours of YouTube tutorials on my part. With a last touch to my lipstick, I put on a jacket and left for the pub.

The bus ride took longer than I thought, I should have taken into account the Friday evening traffic. When I stepped into the place I was twenty minutes late. Crap! The pub was packed and a guy was already on the stage. Fortunately he wasn’t Lys and I hoped with all my heart that I hadn’t missed it.

“Candy!” someone whispered-yelled on my left “here!”

I turned around and saw Rosa waving at me. She was sitting at a table close by with Leigh, the people around scowling at her since she wasn’t acting exactly inconspicuously. I made my way quickly before drawing even more attention to us.

“You are super late!” she whispered only for me to hear once I was sitting next to her “Didn’t Lys tell you it started at 6pm?”

“Yes, sorry, I got stuck in traffic.”

So… it wasn’t a date after all. Rosa and Leigh were here, and of course they were, they were his family. It was just a friendly outing. I had told him I wanted to hear his poetry and he had been kind enough to invite me to this event. An event that he had already planned to share with his brother and Rosa. I should actually feel pleased, flattered even, that he though our friendship was close enough to ask me to come... I couldn’t help to feel disappointed though.

Everyone started clapping and I realised the guy on the stage had finished. I hadn’t heard a single word.

“Here is Lys!” Rosa exclaimed. “You know… I am so happy he is finally doing this” she continued lowering her voice. “I have been pushing him to take part in one of these events for ages. He is so talented, but he is such an introvert! Castiel is the only person he shares more of his creations with, and probably not his most personal stuff. When a couple of days ago he told us he was finally doing this I couldn’t believe it!”

She went to add something more but stopped when the room became quiet again just as Lys stepped in front of the mic. To a stranger he looked perfectly calm and collected, but I had started to get to know him, and I could tell he was on edge. He quickly scanned the crowd and, when he found our table, his eyes rested on me for a few moments. I wasn’t sure from a distance, but I though he seemed to relax a little when our eyes met. Tipping his lips in a small smile, he stared ahead at the crowed and started reciting his poem.

He was… mesmerizing. Even Castiel with loud music and hundreds of screaming fans crying his name couldn’t compare. Just him alone, there on that stage, his voice deep and steady, soft lights highlighting his handsome features… And his words. It was a poem and a story at the same time. He was telling the story of a young boy who lived in a world made of glass, so fragile he couldn’t touch anything or anyone. I could feel all his sadness, and the guilt he felt for wanting to leave his home and his life behind. He just felt so… alone.

The poem ended with the boy stuck behind a tall wall of glass, looking forever at the real world and never able to reach it. When everyone started clapping I just stayed there unable to move. How could everyone cheer and smile? Didn’t they feel how sad the boy… he was? I felt my cheeks wet and realised I was silently crying. I couldn’t let anyone see me like this. I tried to pat my face with my hands but, when I remember that I was wearing make-up, I quickly excused myself and run to the loo.

Once there I took a few moments to collect myself. I shouldn’t feel like that, it was just a poem. But Lysander had been able to reach directly to my heart and touch it in a way I had never experienced before. Looking at my face in the mirror I was happy to find out that I didn’t look like a clown and my mascara was still were it was supposed to be, on my eyelashes. I took an extra couple of seconds to take deep breaths. When I was sure I was perfectly calm I went back to the table.

Lysander was there. Apparently the event was now over because no one else was on the stage, lights were on and most of the people had left, everyone who was still there was chatting loudly.

“Lys-baby you were great!” Rosa was telling him with big pats on his back. “I don’t know what finally made you cave but you should have done this a long time ago. Everyone loved your poem, the others had nothing on you.”

“It wasn’t a competition Rosa.”

“Still, if it had been you would have won hands down. No one was clapped as much as you were. Isn’t it right Candy?”

I nodded “You were amazing Lysander. I… I loved it.”

“Thank you Candy” a warm and slightly embarrassed smile on his lips.

“Let’s eat guys, steak and chips for me” Rosa added without even looking at the menu “I am starving! I could eat a whole cow!” She waved at us dismissively “don’t look at me like that, I am eating for two!”

We all laughed and spent a nice hour eating and chatting. We teased Rosa for her incredible appetite and she teased everyone else about this and that. We talked a lot about the pregnancy and their plans to move to the beach house after school. After a while, though, Rosa and Leigh decided it was time for them to head back home. We all left the pub together.

“I don’t think we are headed the same direction so… see you later, you two” Rosa said with a smirk and a laugh in her eyes. While Lys and Leigh said goodbye to each other she quickly whispered in my ear “Have you seen how he’s been looking at you the whole evening?” and with a knowing look she took Leigh’s arm and left.

Thank you Rosa… now I was completely flustered! Lys and I headed silently towards the bus stop. The trip back was way faster than the way there. We chatted a bit about classes and other light topics, but the times we were silent we were completely at ease with each other. It was one of the things I liked the most about spending time with him, we didn’t necessarily have to find something to talk about to not feel awkward, we always seemed to travel on the same wavelength.

“I was happy you were there tonight” he told me once we got back to the dorms. “Usually when I am with other people I feel strangely alone, it’s different with you.”

I smiled “M-Me too.” I stopped dead in my tracks “Oh no…” I groaned. A sign saying OUT OF ORDER was hanging over the elevator doors. “It was working when I left… my room is on the seventh floor!”

“You complain… I am on the ninth!” Lys looked terrified. Ha! I had never seen him at the gym, he probably hated physical activity as much as I did. Maybe I could take advantage of that, I was feeling a little mischievous “Last one who gets to my floor has to tell a secret!” and I started running up the stairs.

“Wh-What?” he replied dumbstruck. I just laughed and kept running, I was almost on the second floor. When I started to think that I was going to look very stupid running alone on these stairs if he didn’t indulge me, I felt quick steps behind my back.

Damn, for a guy who spent most of his days sitting and writing he was fast! And fit… now that I thought about it. I had seen him wearing just swimming trunks… that wasn’t the body of a sedentary writer!

Distracted by these thoughts I was surprised to find out he had caught up with me once we both got to the sixth floor. We were neck and neck. He got ahead and was just about to reach on the final step when I stumbled. I was about to fall head first on the steps in front of me when his strong arms reached me. My momentum was such, though, that I fell taking him with me. His body softening my fall.

“Ouch” I opened my eyes and I was lying on the stairs right on top of him. “I’m so sorry Lys!”

I quickly rolled over and sat on the step next to him, while he also took a sitting position.

“I’m such a klutz!” I was mortified. “Thank you for catching me. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” he said, without looking me in the eye.

“I can tell you are not! I am sorry, really, I had the worst idea ever. Are you bruised anywhere?”

We were both panting heavily, we had just run seven flights of stairs and almost broke our necks.

“The only thing bruised is my ego. I should have caught you in a manlier way, instead of falling with you.”

I laughed “I basically fell on you with all my weight, I am surprised I didn’t break any of your bones.”

He laughed too and we spent a couple of minutes just catching our breaths.

“I believe you owe me a secret” he said looking at me with a playful smile.

“Uhm… no. Neither of us got to the seventh floor.”

“Only because I came back to save you. Risking my life and my poor bones. Now that I think about it my arm hurts a bit…”

“Ugh… fine!” I said feigning annoyance, but I was secretly enjoying this playful side of him. “What do you want to know?”

He looked at me serious for a moment, then said “What did you really think about my poem?”

I was surprised… of all the things he could have asked me… that was difficult to answer sincerely. I didn’t want him to think of me as a weirdo because of how much his words had affected me.

“I loved it, I told you. You are really talented.”

“I want to know what you really felt while you were listening to it.”

I took a few moments to think about how to reply, but then I decided that the truth is always the best way to go, at least with him.

“Overwhelmed” I said, my mouth suddenly dry “I had to go away for a few minutes to calm myself. I felt sad, desperate and utterly alone.” I looked at him straight in the eye. “But you know… I would like to tell that boy… he is not by himself anymore. We can be alone together.”

Assuming that a gesture would be more clear than my blubbering, I placed my hand hesitantly on his chest.

He looked at me for a while, and I had no idea what he was thinking. Had I completely embarrassed myself?

But I didn’t move, we stayed there in the middle of the stairs, excessively close to one another, my hand still on his chest, our eyes locked. If ever someone walked by…

“We should go now…”

“We should. But…” his voice became soft “I would really like to kiss you before we go.”

I was left speechless and experienced a sort of déjà vu. For a few seconds it was almost as if time stopped. Not a sound and not a movement… then Lysander slid his hand under my chin and leaned towards me. I felt my heart pounding with the contact of his lips on mine, tender yet determined Lysander held me close. After a few seconds he stopped kissing me but didn’t let me go. My heart beating, I looked him in the eye without saying a word as he caressed my cheek.

“I really didn’t plan that…” he said “But…”

“Cough. Cough.”

We both turned around and saw Yeleen at the bottom of the stairs.

“I don’t want to interrupt, but you are blocking the passage.”

We instantly got up and walked up the remaining stairs to the seventh floor. Yeleen headed directly to the room without sparing us a second look. When we were alone again Lys moved a lock of my hair that had escaped my bun from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

“Goodnight Candy.”

“Goodnight Lys.”

And with one last look he went up the stairs towards his room.

I quickly got into mine, luckily Yeleen was showering, so I had a few minutes alone to think about what had just happened.

Wow… we had kissed. Actually… he had kissed me. He had caught me completely by surprise and I didn’t participate very actively, I was going to step up my game next time.

Well… was there going to be a next time? It wasn’t like we were together now or anything, maybe he just did it on the spur of the moment. Lys didn’t look like the kind of guy who had flings but… I didn’t know what to think.

I let myself fall on the bed looking at my phone. Maybe he was going to send me a text. I stared at my phone for a while, willing a text to appear. I clearly didn’t have Chani’s powers because I simply dozed off with the phone in my hand.

When I woke up the following morning, a text of completely different nature was waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we are caught up with the game.  
> Next chapters will come out once the episodes are out.


	9. Chapter 9

“Thank you again for coming to my reading yesterday, and sorry for not saying hi today at the hospital, Leigh told me you had come only when you had already left. Sweet dreams.”

I re-read Lys’ text feeling relieved, he wasn’t ignoring me then. When I went to the hospital today I briefly spotted him entering the cafeteria, but I was running to Rosa’s room and didn’t have time to stop talking to him. When I left after that disastrous fight between Rosa and Alexy I didn’t see him and, to be honest, it was probably for the better, I wasn’t at my best. However I felt so utterly alone and defeated that I would have given anything to just be hugged by him. I knew his bother was his priority though, as it should have been, so I went back to campus, albeit in a terrible state. I was so grateful Chani was my friend, she really took care of me tonight. And I was happy to know he had thought about me even in the middle of this tragedy his family was going through.

Hesitating, I wrote and rewrote my answer at least a dozen times. I ended up opting for something simple: “I am so sorry about what happened. Would you like to spend some time together soon?”

I dozed off almost immediately after sending the text. But I woke up two hours later, going back about what had happened Saturday night, a smile on my lips. Then I thought of Sunday, a knot in my stomach…

 

 

* * *

 

Later that day I headed towards Rosa’s place. I had an awkward encounter with Alexy on the way, but he at least looked more sad than angry, which was probably an improvement. I hoped time would fix everything.

A few minutes later I rang at Leigh’s apartment, and he wasn’t the one who opened the door. Lys stood there, his sad eyes not meeting mine.

“Hi Candy, come in.”

“Hi Lys… how are you?” I asked, stepping into the flat.

“Fine” he replied, disappearing into the kitchen. I was surprised, not understanding his cold behaviour, however I didn’t have time to overthink it, Leigh came into the room and we spent a few minutes talking with each other. I could tell he was incredibly sad, but he was trying to be strong for Rosa. He made some tea and we all went into the living room. Sipping our tea we tried to make small talk, at least Leigh and I tried, Lysander sat in silence, in the furthest possible seat from me.

The sun was setting but Rosa still hadn’t come out. Leigh went to check on her, so Lys and I were left alone. I didn’t know what to say, he was clearly trying his best to ignore me, and I couldn’t tell if it was because he was trying to be respectful of his brother’s mourning or if there was something else weighting on him. I mean, he was also mourning, the baby was supposed to be his little nephew or niece, and I was incredibly sad too, but I couldn’t help the feeling that he was specifically avoiding me.

“Hey… Hi…” Rosa murmured, entering in the room. I decided to give her my undivided attention, whatever was going on between Lys and I could wait. We looked at each other for a second without moving from where we were. I ended up standing and crossing the room to give her a hug. It only lasted a few seconds, but we hugged each other tight. We sat down on the couch and Leigh brought us hot tea and little cinnamon cookies right away.

I tried unsuccessfully to make some small talk, then glancing at my purse that had spilled onto the armchair next to us, I saw the package from my mother sticking out. It was full of pictures and mementos from my high school days. I didn’t know if it was a good idea, but I decided to show it to her.

I put the package between us on the couch and started taking out the pictures and putting them down in a messy pile next to us. At first she hardly glanced at what I was showing her, I kept looking at a few pictures, but nothing worked, after desperately looking at Leigh for help, he pulled a picture out of the stack.

“Geez, is that… is that me? I look like such a kid.”

“Haha, you are exaggerating” I replied, “You haven’t changed much, Leigh!”

Rosalya seemed curious about the picture Leigh was holding. He put it down in front of her, and she grinned a little. “You’ll always look like a kid to me. Unlike Lys, he has always looked way too mature for his own age. Must have been the air of the farm.”

It was true, Lys had grown up on a farm. Leigh too of course, but at some point he must have left to come here. Had Lys stayed there the whole time?

I kept pulling out the pictures and the little notes or goodies, laying them on the coffee table. Rosalya started shyly looking at a few of them. “I remember this, it’s from the play” she said while passing it around, so that everyone could look at it.

It was a picture of me and Castiel during our high school play. I was Little Red Riding Hood and he was the wolf… the picture was one Rosa had taken behind the scenes.

“Yeah, that’s a funny photo, Castiel was pretending to eat me.”

“I really don’t think he was pretending” she added with a small smile “if I hadn’t interrupted I’m pretty sure he was going to jump on you. He has always been fascinated by you.”

“That’s not true, Rosa” I lightly chastised her, “there’s never been anything between us.”

“And I’ve always wondered why…” she replied pensive.

I glanced at Lysander, afraid he may have misinterpreted my relationship with Castiel again, but it looked like he had barely registered Rosa’s words, he couldn’t appear more disinterested.

We kept looking at the pictures, the last was one of Alexy, Rosa and me, our arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders, laughing. Rosa froze when she saw it, she then picked it up and stared at it for a while, without saying a word. She burst out sobbing, falling into my arms, staying there for a while, without moving. After a while she had calmed down and I realised her eyes were shut, she was asleep. Leigh helped me lie her down on the couch.

I picked up my stuff quietly, leaving a few pictures on the table, Leigh walked me to the door, on tiptoe, we were whispering. He thanked me for coming, and after a brief hug I walked out of the door. Lys hadn’t even said goodbye.

I walked around the dark streets, my mind buzzing, trying to make sense of the whole situation. I found myself in the park, my feet had taken me there without me even realising it. I sat on a bench and, with a heavy heart, looked at the night sky.

“I’m sorry Candy.”

Lys sat next to me. I should have been surprised, but a part of me was hoping he would follow me.

“What are you sorry about?” I asked, turning towards him.

He wasn’t looking at me, staring at his hands on his lap. “The kiss… I shouldn’t have.”

I knew this was coming, after his behaviour this evening, but it still felt like I was being sucker punched.”

“W-Why? Did I do something…”

“No” he interrupted me “you did nothing wrong, you are perfect.”

A bitter laugh escaped me, “So perfect you want nothing to do with me.”

“I really value you as a person and as a friend, but it’s too much. You are very important to me. I just… I can’t be with you. I can’t be with anyone. I’m not a good person.” He sounded really sad, and I took his words like he was pitying me.

“I don’t understand Lys, but if you don’t want to be with me please don’t find any excuse to try to make me feel better, I don’t deserve this.”

“You are right” he said after a moment, standing up, “you deserve someone better than me. I’m really sorry, I won’t bother you anymore.”

After that, he left, leaving me speechless and alone. After a few more minutes, I went back to my room.

 

 

* * *

 

“Great, I’m popular with old guys who use their professional status to come on to me!”

It was Friday night, and Chani and I were at Castiel’s video lunch party. The director of photography had just hit on her, offering her a role in his next project. We were having a good laugh.

“You are popular, period, no one’s come on to me one single time!”

“Maybe because Castiel told them not to” she replied with a cheeky smile.

I practically spit out my drink when I saw Chani’s sneaky little look. “What do you mean by that?”

“First of all: he got you in.”

“He got us in!”

“Yeah, but because he knows you. On my own, I wouldn’t have had a chance. And secondly: he’s been glancing over at us since the start of the night. It looks like he’s bored to death and dying to come talk to you.”

I gave her an incredulous look, “You’re imagining things.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I think so. Castiel is the least accessible guy in the world.”

“I’d say that would be Lysander… he hasn’t looked our way at all, not even once.”

I knew this very well, I had noticed him the moment Castiel had got us in. While we had basically sneaked in, he had been invited apparently. Perks of being the singer’s best friend I guessed. I hadn’t seen him the whole week, not since he had sort of broken up with me. It wasn’t really a break up since there had barely been one kiss, still it had hurt, and I had spent the whole week thinking about him.

When I saw him this evening I hoped he would at least come and say hi, but true to his own words he had completely ignored me. I couldn’t help sneaking little looks to him from time to time, well… quite often to say the truth… but he was sitting with his back to me. He wasn’t at first, I couldn’t help feeling he had done it on purpose.

“He’s going to come and talk to you in a few seconds.”

“Lys?” did I sound hopeful?

“No, Castiel” she studied my face a bit. “You should enjoy yourself once in a while, sometimes it can be nice to not ask yourself too many questions.”

“Honestly Chani, you are losing it. It’s two in the morning, let’s go home.”

“No, I’m going home.”

“Stop I’m coming with you.”

“Hey, how’s it going… hope you aren’t too bored?” Castiel interrupted us and I froze in my chair.

“I’m going home, but Candy wants to stay!”

“No, I was about to…”

“See you around!” and just like that she left.

Castiel sat down in Chani’s seat. We spent a few minutes talking about his video which, I had to admit, was really cool. It showed Castiel first making out and then being killed by a beautiful, evil, half naked woman. Their scenes together were incredibly hot and, to be honest, I couldn’t help noticing how sexy he had looked. He really wasn’t a high school kid anymore.

We got interrupted by his assistant who took Castiel away, but he came back soon, very excited after having had a talk with the manager of January, a famous metal band I had never heard of. The guy had just asked Castiel and his band to share their stage for their biggest concert. I had never seen him this thrilled, he looked so happy.

“Well, how about we head out?” he asked suddenly, apparently the party was starting to bore him. He suggested getting a cup of tea somewhere and I hesitated. A cup of tea at 2am… he was probably suggesting going to his place. Was that a good idea? Well… not that anything was going on here, and also… it wasn’t like I had to justify my actions to anyone. I gave one last longing look at Lysander’s back, who was still completely ignoring me, and left the club with Castiel.

 

 

As I had guessed we were heading to his place. He offered to take me back to campus if I was tired, and I thought about what was waiting for me in my room. I thought about my awful week, about what had happened Sunday, about Alexy and Rosalya and me stuck between the two, about Saturday night… And about the fact that I’d spent all week with no news from… No, I couldn’t and wouldn’t think about it! I needed to get my mind off things. I wanted to relax, have a cup of tea and listen to January.

His apartment was at the other side of the park. It was huge, and very cool, styled with modern and edgy furniture. I toured the place to check it out while he went to make us some tea. Afterwards he turned on the music and we both sat on the couch, the cups down in front of us.

We talked about January for a bit, their music was actually pretty amazing. I felt so comfortable that I ended up taking off my shoes and sitting cross-legged on his couch. It’d been years since I’d chatted that way with him… At some point he took off his jacket and his tie, showing the V-line of his abs as he did. All those sexy images of him in the video popped back into my mind right away. He sat back next to me, closer than he had been before. January’s music was still playing in the apartment big speakers. His hand took hold of mine and I looked up at him in surprise.

“I’ve always thought you were striking, and especially so tonight” he said looking at me in the eyes.

“Wh-what…? Seriously?”

“We could go farther if you want to… We could… go until dawn together. Until dawn and that’s it… One night…” His thumb stroked the palm of my hand.

“Just one night?”

“One single night…”

He moved closer to me. So close that I could smell the subtle scent of his skin. He pushed away a strand of hair that was hiding my neck, that simple move made every last pore in my skin tingle.

It was an interesting suggestion, I couldn’t deny that a part of me was tempted to accept his offer. It would have been so easy to get lost in him and forget all my troubles for a just few hours. His hand on mine felt good, and it was nice to feel desired for once. But…

I looked into his beautiful grey eyes and I couldn’t help feeling disappointed they were the same colour. His hair also wasn’t right, it should’ve been white shading to black. The sensual and inviting way he was looking and touching me also was not what I desired. It was a gentle and yet purposeful touch that I craved. It was a pair of golden and green eyes that I missed, eyes so deep hiding many secrets and slivers of their owner’s soul. This wasn’t right because it wasn’t him I really wanted.

“I’m sorry Castiel, no one is waiting for me, but I’d rather be with someone else.”

I put my shoes back on, gathered up my stuff, said goodbye and left.

 

I had barely stepped out of the building, when I crushed directly into something. Or, actually, someone.

“Lys…?”

He didn’t reply, he just took me into his arms, completely enveloping me.

“Lys… what…?”

He held me even tighter and I… just let him. His skin was cold, I could feel it even through both our clothes, and he was slightly shaking. I rested my hands on his back and we stayed there, hugging outside Castiel’s building for what felt like ages. I didn’t care though, I knew I was exactly where I wanted to be.

“It’s too cold for you to stay outside any longer” he said in a low voice after a while “come with me.”

He took my hand and led the way. I was so confused, but didn’t ask him where we were going, I just wanted to be with him. Soon though, we found ourselves outside Leigh and Rosa’s apartment. He had the keys, and opened the door without knocking.

Once inside I started to feel a little awkward. What were they going to think if they woke up and found me in their apartment in the middle of the night uninvited?

“Leigh took Rosa to the beach house for the weekend. He thought it would make her feel better to go away for a couple of days” he said while he removed his coat.

Okay, I was relieved, and sat on the couch more relaxed.

“He asked me to stay here and take care of the baby’s room. Rosa had already decorated it.”

That, I understood… they were already living an incredibly sad situation, having also to deal with the baby’s room and all the stuff they had already bought… it was just cruel.

“Are you cold? Would you like some tea? A blanket?” he pointed to the pile blanket on the other side of the couch.

I just shook my head, “Lys… why were you outside Castiel’s apartment?”

He sighed and sat next to me, “I saw you leaving the party together. I… I know it’s none of my business, especially after the things I told you the other day, but… I couldn’t help it. I followed you.”

I was shocked. Lysander was such a reserved person, he valued privacy and respect more than many other things.

“Why Lys… I don’t understand. You said…”

“Yes, I know what I said” he interrupted me “and I still think it was the right thing to do. I just… couldn’t help it. I don’t know what Castiel really feels about you, but I know for certain that he likes you. The way he looks and acts around you… and I can’t stand it.” He gave a bitter laugh, “I am slowly starting to hate my best friend, but when I saw him taking you to his place… I wanted to kill him." He pause briefly, "Did you...?” his eyes pained.

I tried to swallow but my mouth was completely dry. I kept staring at him and shook my head, "He asked, but I said no."

I saw him tighten his fists, an indescribable expression on his face. “I went there with all the intentions of coming upstairs, punch him in the face and take you away.”

“W-Why you didn’t?”

He smiled sadly, “How could I, after everything I told you? Firstly pushing you away, making you believe I want nothing to do with you, then bursting into your life like that… what kind of person I am? I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I don’t!” I cried out. “The other day… why were you so cold Lys? Please, I need to understand.”

He hunched his back, his head in his hands, looking completely defeated.

“You know Leigh and I were raised on a farm. Country life… I know it sounds nice but… I… I didn’t like it very much. Leigh even less, he left right after he completed high school, to study fashion and open his own shop in the city. I wanted to go with him and study here, but my parents thought I was too young to live alone with my slightly older brother, so they decided I would move here for my first year of university.”

He kept talking without looking at me in the eye, and I felt it was important I let him continue without interrupting.

“My parents were actually of advanced age when they had Leigh, and even older when they had me. Once I was eighteen and ready to finally leave the place and find my own path, my father’s health started to deteriorate. He wasn’t able to take care of the farm, and couldn’t afford to hire anyone else. In the end the only option was for me to stay there. I still enrolled university, studying remotely, but it was a far cry from my expectations. I was still stuck there.”

“But Leigh…” I said timidly, he just shook his head.

“Leigh had already his own life here, Rosa and his business, I couldn’t ask him to give up everything. I stayed, it was the right thing to do.”

He paused, swallowed and I could tell the hardest part of his tale was yet to come.

“After a couple of years my father’s health seemed to improve, he convinced me he was well enough to go back taking care of the farm and the animals. It didn’t take much convincing, I couldn’t wait to leave the place, finally. I moved here last year and started attending my classes.”

Last year…?

“After a couple of months I received a call, my father had passed away during the night. His health hadn’t improved at all and I hadn’t been there for him. He had lied to me, saying he was doing better, and now I know that some part of me hadn’t believe him, only waiting for an excuse to leave and finally do what I’d always wanted.”

I could hear his voice shaking, I put my hand over one of his, it was deadly cold.

“I went back home and took care of things, I completed my fourth year at home to stay close to my mother. However… she never overcame the loss, the grief took her right before the summer.”

I was frozen in shock and dread… Poor Lys… it was terrible. How could anyone handle so much pain?

“Do you understand Candy? What type of person leaves their elderly parents to follow their selfish desires? I am not a good person.”

“No, Lys… it wasn’t your fault.” I replied passionately “How can you think that? You spent your whole life helping them, your father was ill… you couldn’t have done anything…”

“Don’t say it. I could have been there, I should never have left. I… I…”

I hugged him. I couldn’t keep hearing him blaming himself, it was breaking my heart. I took his head in my hands and gently turned his face towards mine. When his beautiful eyes met mine, I saw they were full of tears, some running along his cheeks. I didn’t know what to say to make things better, I felt that no words were going to work in that moment, so I placed my lips on his cheek and started to kiss his tears away.

Slowly, from his jaw, to his cheekbones and then his eyes. He needed to feel me being there for him, his arms circled me and his hands grabbed me, holding me strongly, like his life depended on it. I rested my forehead against his, our lips just a breath away from each other.

We stayed like this for a minute, just enjoying each other’s closeness.

“I’m going back there, Candy. After this year, once I get my degree… I am going back to the farm.”

I closed my eyes, a stab of pain in my chest.

“I came here to experience the life I’d always wanted, just for a little while, so that I can move past it. After this year I am going back to take care of the farm. It was my parent’s dream, I can’t allow it to die with them.”

“And what about your dreams, Lys?” I whispered.

The silence was deafening, moments went by, then he said, “I don’t have any dreams anymore.”

What could I say? What could I do to show him this wasn’t right?

“You are the only thing I have desired since everything happened” he continued, and I opened my eye in surprise. “I have been numb for a whole year, then you came into my life and reminded me what it was like to feel and want something. I got scared, I can’t afford to jeopardise my plan, I had to push you away.”

He raised one hand cupping my cheek, our lips still so close, they were almost touching.

“I shouldn’t crave you, but I do, and it’s tearing me apart.”

I couldn’t take it anymore, my lips crushed into his, and I started kissing him, slowly but with purpose. I wanted to show him I was there, that I was solid in his arms and he couldn’t run away from this, from us.

After a few moments of hesitation, he started kissing me right back. His hand moved into my hair, pushing me even closer and taking charge of the kiss. It was like we were both trying to prove something to the other. At some point I felt his other hand slip under my T-shirt and caress the naked skin of my waist. I moved my own to his chest and was just about to open the first button oh his shirt when he interrupted the kiss and put a few inches of space between us.

“Candy… I can’t… I won’t take advantage of you when I know I won’t be here for long." He paused, like he was trying to find the strength to talk. "In just a few months I will go away and never come back. I can’t come any closer to you than what I already have. It would break both our hearts and make life hell for me afterwards.” He started caressing my hair, looking at my face with a pained expression “You are so beautiful, and kind, and brave and strong. I want you so much I feel like I am losing my mind.”

“You can have me… Lys… I want you too.” I tried to reach for his face again.

“No” he said again “I am not going to do anything that is going to make you suffer more in the future, I’m not putting you in this position. I have learned the hard way to think about my actions and not to run away from my responsibilities.”

I figured nothing I was going to say in that moment was going to change his mind. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the sofa. I had to think this through, I refused to leave things as they were. We both had feelings for each other, Lys was distancing himself only for a misplaced sense of honour and responsibility due to a very sad occurrence. I had to help him heal, and I had to make him mine.

“You are tired” he said, misunderstanding my stance, “I can take you home if you want, or you can sleep here.”

I looked at him, “Will you sleep with me? Please… just sleep.”

I knew he didn’t want to be alone either, after a brief moment of hesitation he pushed me against him and we both lied on the couch, the plaid blanket covering us. My head on his chest, I could hear his heart beating fast, at first, and then slowing down while he relaxed, his arm around my shoulders. After a while I felt him breathing heavily and knew he had fallen asleep.

Lulled by the sound of his heartbeat, I followed him soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No memory loss in this sweet boy's arc on my watch, he deserved better.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the feeling of his lips against my skin.

When we had fallen asleep my head had been on his chest, we must have moved during the night because it was now on the pillow, while his head was resting on my shoulder.

I couldn’t see his face, but I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and his lips… leaving small kisses along my shoulder blade, sending shivers down my spine.

His lips were soft and gentle, tracing a path down towards my chest. His right hand, that had been simply resting on my belly, underneath my shirt, started exploring my waist, caressing lightly around my bellybutton.

“Candy…” he whispered in a groggy voice, and I could tell that he wasn’t really awake… half-asleep, probably still dreaming.

I, on the other hand, was now completely awake.

His lips came down between my breasts, and I felt his warm tongue start licking along one curve underneath my shirt. When I also felt his fingers brushing just under the hem of my pants I couldn’t help but moan his name.

He froze. I felt his eyelashes moving against my skin. Once… twice… Then he raised his head and our eyes met.

Lysander looked sleepy and totally confused. Then, a moment later, he realised that what he thought was probably going on only in his dream was actually happening in reality, and blushed.

He blushed.

His embarrassed face was probably the most beautiful and alluring thing I had ever seen in my life.

Before either of us could say a word, we heard a noise coming from the other side of the house.

“Lysander” Leigh said in a low voice knocking on a door “are you awake?”

Fuck.

We were not alone.

Lys jumped immediately from the couch and, without looking in my direction, quickly left the room. I also got up and started looking around for my bag.

“Lys” I heard Leigh say, sounding surprised, “is everything all right?”

“Yes” he replied “I came home late last night and fell asleep on the sofa. What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to spend the night at the beach house?”

“Rosa is not feeling like leaving the flat anytime soon” he sighed. “I tried to send you a text but for some reason the network’s not been working since yesterday.” After a pause he added “I don’t know how to help her Lys.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lysander’s reply came in a worried tone.

“Let’s go to the kitchen and make some tea.”

I had to hurry.

I found my bag behind the couch, where it must have fallen at some point during the night, and quickly made my way towards the door. I could still hear Lysander’s voice trying to stall Leigh to make time for my escape.

With one last look towards the corridor he had disappeared into just a few minutes before, I left the flat and made my way to the dorms.

 

* * *

 

“I came to apologise… about the way I behaved. I shouldn’t have…”

It was late evening, I had just run into Castiel in the quad while walking towards my room. He had apparently spent the whole evening waiting for me in front of my door, and now he was… apologising?!

That was more than strange… but, to be honest, the whole weekend had been crazy. Most of the country’s network was down, meaning no phone and no internet… it had felt like suddenly we had all been plunged into the middle ages.

And I hadn’t heard from Lys at all.

“I wasn’t expecting an apology, and I appreciate it, but there’s no need Castiel, really. It’s not like you have harassed me or anything like that… you just offered something that I wasn’t interested in.” I replied matter-of-factly.

“Still… I don’t want you to think I see you just as a one-night-stand. I like you Candy, we have been friends for a long time… I just can’t have a relationship at this moment in my life. I…”

“I understand what you mean” I interrupted him “and I didn’t hate your offer, it’s just that there’s someone else…”

I was caught off guard by a silhouette showing up behind Castiel.

“Lysander?” Castiel said surprised “are you okay mate? You haven’t showed up at rehearsal the whole weekend.”

“Good evening” he replied in what sounded like a neutral tone, but I could tell he was actually acting quite coldly. “I’m sorry, I’ve been busy and couldn’t contact you because of the blackout.” He paused for a moment, then added “I actually have to talk to Candy. Do you mind leaving us alone?”

“Oh…” Castiel replied slightly taken aback. “Sure. We were done here anyway. Have a good evening.”

“Would you like to talk somewhere calmer?” I asked Lys once Castiel had left. “My roommate is away this weekend.”

He simply nodded and we made our way towards my room. The silence was deafening, the situation felt really awkward and I knew I had to say something to make things better… After the night we had spent together… I hadn’t been able to think about anything else.

“Castiel came here to apologise” I said once we were alone in my room “about his offer.”

“He likes you” Lys said with an angry tone.

“He’s not looking for a relationship at the moment, he just said it himself.”

“It doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you. I saw the pictures… If we hadn’t talked about it already I would be going mad right now” he looked at me straight in the eye and added “Castiel wants you.”

“But I don’t want him” I replied sincere “I… I want you, Lys. Just you.”

His eyes softened after those words.

“And I want you” he took my hand and left a small, gentle kiss. “I’m sorry about the other morning… I don’t know what came over me… I-I was still asleep and… I would never do anything you don’t like…”

Oh… so he was worried he had been… forcing himself on me?

“I liked it. I liked it very much.” I said smiling, while wrapping my hands around his neck.

He looked pained and conflicted.

“I can’t offer you anything long-term Candy. I told you I’m going back to the farm after graduation. I don’t want to take advantage of you. I’d never do that.”

“You wouldn’t. I am perfectly aware of the situation.”

“I feel like total bastard, coming here to ask you to be with me when I know I am leaving. A relationship with an expiration date… you deserve so much better than this… So much better than me.”

My heart jumped in my chest at his words… he had come here to ask me to be together.

“Nothing… no one is better than you for me Lys. I want to be with you.”

With my arms still around his neck I pushed myself closer to him, resting my cheek on his chest.

“For however long I am allowed to.”

He finally put his arms around me and hugged me closer to him.

“I’m a selfish and possessive man… but God…” I felt him shiver a little “I don’t care, if this means I can hold on to you a little longer.”

“Keep holding me then… until the end of the year.”

He rested his chin over my head and I closed my eyes, happy to be finally in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sounds like Castiel’s route, but I didn’t know what Castiel’s route was when I envisioned this. Also, the situation and the sentiment behind are completely different so I hope that's enough to differentiate them in the long run.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since classes had started and I wasn’t ‘single’ anymore. And, strangely enough, nothing had changed. I still hadn’t had time to see my ‘boyfriend’ since we made things official between us. That word still seemed unreal when I thought about it.

I’d just left my room when I run into Alexy, jumping excitedly around the hallway announcing the network was back on. It was great news, I had basically stopped checking my phone at this point and I was worried about my parents. After exchanging a few texts with Chani, and a quick reassuring call with my mother, another message came through… it was Lysander!

“ _Good morning Candy, hope you have been well these past few days. I’m sorry we haven’t had a chance to see each other, I miss you terribly and my thoughts are always with you. At least now we will be able to write to each other, but I wish I could see you soon, I long to feel you in my arms again…_ ”

I felt a warmth in my chest, I almost couldn’t believe that the most reserved and silent guy I knew was sending me this kind of messages. However, it was true that the written word was how he truly expressed himself. I replied immediately:

“ _I’ve been thinking about you too, I wish we had at least another class together. I hope we could meet during the weekend…_ ”

Well now, that was all I needed to get my day started the best way possible. I headed to class with a smile on my lips.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of days went by, it was quite late and I was getting back to the dorms after spending the evening with Nathaniel. He had finally opened up and his story was crazy, nothing I could have ever imagined on my own. I was surprised, a little disappointed but, most of all, scared for him. I wanted to help him but had no idea what to do. My head was so wrapped up in these thoughts that I jumped when I heard a spooky sound I hadn’t heard in months.

A rusty, screechy, loud sound coming from the small door at the back of the art building.

The first time I’d heard that noise I had been scared out of my mind. This time, I felt my heart skip a beat, and I run immediately towards the building. When the familiar figure I so longed to see showed on the doorstep, I threw myself into his arms without a second thought.

At first I felt him stiffen, but the moment he recognised me he hugged me closer to his chest.

A few seconds went by where we just stayed there, enjoying the quiet of the empty quad at night and each other’s presence. His familiar scent and his arms around me where the best feeling in the world.

“I missed you so much,” I said hiding my face in his chest. “It’s been just a few days, but it felt like an eternity since I last saw you.”

He hugged me even closer, then said with his deep voice, “No minute has gone by that I haven’t thought about you. You’re constantly on my mind Candy…” his tone was shaky when he added, “I have no idea what I’m going to do when…”

He stopped himself, but I knew exactly what he meant. If we missed each other that much just because we hadn’t met for a few days, what was going to happen when we said goodbye at the end of the year? I didn’t want to think about it. Not now. I took a step back and, looking at his beautiful face, I changed topic.

“Are you still helping out the music department?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “I’m collaborating with several bands and solo artists studying at Anteros.”

“You don’t work just with Castiel, then?” I asked curious.

“No, since the beginning of the school year I have actually started several collaborations with many artists. That’s why I am so busy these days, between this and classes… I’m afraid I put too much on my plate.” He looked tired, but he had a glint in his eyes, I could tell he was also happy, doing something he loved. “I’m actually right in the middle of a writing session with one artist at the moment, I just came out to get some air.” He took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. “A little voice in my head really wanted me to get out of that stuffy room this very moment, and look who fell into my arms,” he added with a smile.

“Yes… sorry about that.” I replied a little sheepishly.

“Don’t be, it was the best surprise I could hope for. Come, let me walk you back to the dorms. That’s where you were going I suppose?”

I nodded and we walked silently the few meters that separated the two buildings. I was enjoying his calming presence and the feeling of my hand in his.

“I wish you could come upstairs with me,” I said timidly, when we got to the dorms.

He took a lock of my hair between his fingers, his eyes were warm when he replied, “You have no idea how much I wish I could.” After a small pause he added, “Are you free this weekend? I don’t have any work on Sunday night so I was hoping…”

“Yes!” I interrupted him, “yes, I am free, whatever you want to do.”

I only barely registered that my words could sound extremely bold, but he simply smiled and said, “What about a movie?”

We agreed to meet at 10pm at the new movie theatre in town and he went back to his rehearsal, not before having left a small tender kiss on my lips.

 

* * *

 

 

I had just stepped into the hall of the cinema when I spotted him immediately. There weren’t many people, the Sunday night slot wasn’t usually one of the most popular, but I would have recognised him in a crowd of people with no difficulty. His high, his sophisticated style, and his striking presence were enough to capture anyone’s attention.

He was waiting for me with two tickets in his hand. With an apologetic look he told me that the only movie showing at that hour was the original IT. I wasn’t a big fun of horror movies in general, but this one in particular I had seen once as a child and had scarred me for life. I swallowed my anxiety and followed him into the theatre.

“You are very beautiful tonight, Candy” said Lysander looking at me appreciatively, after we had taken our seats far enough from the few other people in the room.

I was wearing one of my favourite and sort of doll-like outfits, with a close-fitting top and puffy knee-length skirt.

“Thank you, sometimes I worry my stile may look a little childish.”

“You are beautiful whatever you wear. But believe me,” he said, his eyes running along my figure, briefly pausing on my legs, “there is nothing childish about you.” The movie had just started when, leaning towards me, he whispered in my ear, “you are the sexiest woman I’ve ever met.”

I felt myself blush uncontrollably. His words were both sweet and slightly bolder than usual… I wanted to jump on and literally have my way with him. He had always had this effect on me, since the first moment we had met I had felt incredibly attracted to him. I had been with other guys in the past, but for no one I had felt even a fraction of the desire I felt for him.

When he put his arm around me and I rested my head against his shoulder, I had to remind myself we were in a public place, and decided to focus solely on the movie. It wasn’t the best strategy because now I was both aroused by the feeling of his body tightly pressed to my side, and scared by the angst of the movie.

Lys must have noticed I was a little on edge, because he tightened his hold on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, “I’m sorry about the movie, maybe we should have gone somewhere else.”

I shook my head, I didn’t want him to think of me as a scaredy cat, “It’s just that I had a bad experience with this movie when I was a child. I must have been six or seven years old, my father was watching it in the living room and I just went and sat there with him. It scarred me for life, completely conditioning the way I’ve seen clowns ever since.”

I heard him chuckle lightly and I turned my head to give him a disapproving look. “I’m sorry,” he said apologetically, “I can see how it must have been traumatic for a child. We can leave if you want, but I think this is a good chance to overcome your fears as an adult.” I thought about it, then he added, “let me help you distract a bit.”

His arm was still around me, and I felt his hand moving lightly on my shoulder, drawing soft circular shapes with his fingertips. His other hand came to rest on my knee, and I felt all my attention shift completely on it and its caresses. If his intent was to distract me just a bit he was definitely failing, the movie was totally forgotten.

He gently grabbed my leg, the one farthest from him, and pulled it on his lap, so that now I was partially turned toward him. My skirt had risen to my mid-thigh, and he was taking advantaged of the newly exposed skin by caressing my outer leg with sensual movements that were giving me goosebumps.

I raised my eyes to meet his, and despite the darkness of the room I could see that he was looking at me with heat, completely bewitched. His hand kept moving higher and higher, almost reaching the curve of my hip. When, with the corner of my eye, I noticed they were showing the scene of the movie I hated the most, the one with the head in the fridge, he took my lips with his, effectively blocking my vision to anything that wasn’t him.

His lips were soft and demanding, he had never kissed me like that before. The combination of his caresses and his kisses was making me feel hot and completely excited. My hand came to his hair, fingers entwining with his locks, pushing him even closer, responding to the kiss with the same heat. Our tongues were caressing each other with hungry sensual movements that seemed to demand for more.

I wasn’t sure for how long this went on. Every time we came up for air we felt like we couldn’t stay away for even a moment, and started kissing again and again. At some point we heard an insistent coughing noise. Who knows for how long it had been going on, we were completely lost in each other.

We stopped the kiss and raised our heads to see a cinema usher looking at us embarrassed.

“I’m sorry but you have to stop, otherwise I have to ask you to leave.”

Oh my God… I looked around and saw that the people sitting closer to us were all staring and sniggering. No way we were staying there a minute longer. Lysander got up and, taking me by the hand, lead me out of the room, while I inconspicuously tried to fix my skirt.

Once we were out of the theatre we looked at each other and… burst out laughing.

“Oh my God” I said, “I’ve never felt so mortified in my life. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before.”

“Are you kidding?” he replied, tears in his eyes, “if Leigh knew I have been kicked out of a movie theatre for something like this he would be shocked… Rosa too, but she would also cheer.”

“Oh totally!” I replied grabbing my belly.

We headed back to campus, laughing and chatting. Our night had been cut short and we were both heading back to our rooms, occupied by our roommates, and we had to say goodnight soon. But I had never felt this good in a long time. I had never felt anything like this for anyone before. Maybe it was…

I wasn’t going to think about it. I had no idea what the future had in store for us, but in that moment, walking at night, hand in hand with the man I adored, I was simply completely happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one for fluff, but I feel we deserved a cute lighthearted chapter (and I also managed to squeeze in a tiny bit of smut). Who knows what tragedy is going to happen in the next since we are in the middle of Nath's drug cartel arc... ugh!


	12. Chapter 12

“So…” Rosa said with a very unconvincingly calm tone. “Is there anyone in your life?”

She was pretending to play with her mug, while sending quick looks in my direction, an excited glint in her eyes.

“You know it, don’t you?” I asked a little bemused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied nonchalantly.

 “Of course you don’t… fine, I’ll play along. Yes, I’m seeing someone.”

“Really?” her surprise was way over the top. “I had no idea!”

“Oh my God” I laughed, “yes Rosa, I’m with Lysander.”

She threw herself in my arms with an excited squeak.

“I knew it! I’m sorry Candy, Lys told Leigh and of course he told me. I’m so happy! I can’t believe it!”

“I almost can’t believe it either,” I smiled massaging my aching ribs, “he’s so…”

“Oh yes, Lys-baby is great, but you’re a catch! You’re perfect for each other. I can’t believe we’re going to be a family, not only best-friends but sisters!”

“Woooooow hold your horses Rosa, we just started dating. And, well…” a wave of sadness suddenly run over me.

“What?”

“He said he’s going back to the farm at the end of the year,” I replied dejected. “How can he do this, Rosa? I would understand, even support him, if this was his dream, but it clearly isn’t.”

“Oh…” Rosa sighed annoyed, “I adore Lysander like my own brother, I swear, but he can really be a stubborn idiot.”

“I don’t know what to think, he seems to really care about his parents and…”

“Yes, who are both dead. He wasted enough years over there, it was amazing of him but it’s time to let the place go, Leigh and I keep telling him.”

“He feels guilty…” I said tentatively.

“And he shouldn’t, like their death was his fault. Look, you never met Josiane and George, they were terrific people, super-kind, you could really tell were our boys got their good nature from, it broke my heart when they died, but… and there’s no way around it, they were old. There’s no mysterious reason or preventable accident behind their death. Lys keeps blaming himself for something that has nothing to do with him.”

“I thought as much,” I said, unsure if her words were making me feel relieved or even more depressed.

“This is also another reason why I’m so happy he’s with you. Maybe now he will finally throw away this ridiculous idea of going back to take care of the farm, something he has hated doing his whole life.”

“I wish, but he is pretty set on that, he’s there right now.”

“Yeah, I know. The neighbour who has been taking care of things this past year had to leave for some business and there was no one else to cover for him. Leigh went with him to give him a hand, but he’s coming back this evening. Actually,” she added a little embarrassed, “there is another reason why I wanted to talk to you…”

She told me about wanting to go back to the beach house that weekend and needing some moral support. She even suggested bringing Lys with us, so it would become a sort of double date, saying it would help her take her mind off gloomy thoughts.

I was happy to go with her anyway, but really hoped Lysander would be back in town by then.

I missed him.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t been able to come back.

I spent the day with Rosa and Leigh at the beach, it felt bittersweet, I was happy to be with my friend and help her out in a difficult and painful moment, but I missed Lys like crazy.

“Come on, smile and say: ‘surprise!’” Rosa said pointing her camera towards me.

“Surprise?” I asked confused.

“Surprise!” a familiar voice said from behind my back.

“W-what?! Lys!” I cried out shocked, but instantly jumped in his arms hugging him tight.

They explained that Rosa had organised this surprise for me, Leigh had gone back to the farm for a day to help Lys out so that he’d have a chance to come to the beach in time. She’d even reserved the beautiful lounge area of the beach so that we could have the whole place to ourselves. I wasn’t sure of the legality of that, but when I saw her and Leigh leave to give us some space and enjoy the evening alone, I couldn’t help but feeling extremely grateful to my friend.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” I said to Lys when we both sat on the cushions, my head resting on his shoulder, his arm around mine.

“You don’t know how much I missed you this week, Candy. I’m so sorry I had to leave… I’m so sorry I will have to…”

“Shhh…” I put my fingers on his lips, “let’s not talk about this now, I just want to enjoy being in your arms for a while.”

“Well… wouldn’t you prefer eating something before? I brought some food with me…”

“Food?” I raised my head interested.

“Yes,” he chuckled, fishing a bag hidden under some blankets. “Coming from my favourite restaurant close by, I really wanted you to try it out.”

There were calamari and fish skewers, everything looked fresh and tasted incredibly good.

We spent good part of the evening just chatting and eating, it felt so simple and natural to be there with him, sharing a moment like that, in a beautiful setting, eating good food.

After we were done eating, we lied down on the blankets, my head resting on his chest, his arm tight around me, holding me close.

“The stars are so shiny here, we barely can see them from the city,” I said playing absentmindedly with his long cravat.

 “You should see what they look like from the farm,” he replied, “in the empty fields there’s not a single electric light for acers, the stars are so bright you don’t even need a torch to walk around. And you can see all the constellations.”

 He paused for a moment, then added, “my father used to teach me to recognise them all, when I was a child. It was one of the only few things I liked doing there.”

I didn’t know what to say, a small lump in my throat.

“Look, that’s Leo.”

“Where?”

“There,” he said taking my hand, pointing my finger we drew shapes in the sky. I’d never been particularly interested to astronomy but, in that moment, it felt like we were getting even closer, sharing something that had been so important for him growing up.

“I hope you’re not too tired,” Lys said after a while, “there’s one last surprise.”

“Really?” I exclaimed excited, “I’m not tired at all.”

He got up and offered me his hand to help me do the same, “I’m happy you like surprises.”

“I love surprises,” I replied, a big smile on my face.

We walked for a few minutes along the shore, then he took my hand and guided me farther from the sea, to a small wooden cabin.

“That’s…” I said surprised.

“Yes, that’s the shed where we took refuge during the storm last time we were here.”

“I can’t believe you remember that.”

“Of course I do, I know I have a terrible memory and constantly lose my things everywhere, but I could never forget even a single moment spent with you.”

My heart skipped a beat at those words, “I guess it would be difficult to forget how cheeky I was, asking to see your tattoo.”

He chuckled a little, “that too.”

Opening the door we found ourselves in a narrow, dark space, much different than the one I remembered. All the fishing equipment had disappeared, making space for a small table with two seats made of crates covered by a tablecloth.

“I thought we could have dessert here,” he said, and I felt moved knowing that place had meant something for him too. He must have come earlier just to clean it up.

Two chocolate-covered desserts were waiting for us. We both took seat, but it was kinda dark and difficult to properly see anything.

I noticed Lys looking around the place, patting his pockets and setting something small on the table. He kept looking for something else for a few minutes, then he turned to me sounding dejected.

“I did forget something after all. We don’t have any candles.”

“Never mind,” I said feeling out for his hand on the table, “I love it anyway, it’s incredibly romantic, thank you Lys.”

“There’s no way we can eat, or even see anything, without a candle. And my phone is dead.”

I found the small object he had placed on the table, it was a matching box. I opened it and lighted one. In the small light offered by the match I could see the sad expression on his beautiful face. He thought he had ruined the night, having forgotten something he felt was important for the success of the surprise.

How wrong he was.

“Here is my ghost,” I said smiling, “this actually reminds me of something. The day after I saw you for the first time or, well, you saw me running away scared, I came back to look for clues.”

“Really?” he said entertained, “did you find anything?”

“Just a page, now I know it must have probably slipped from your notebook. There was a poem written on it, something about matches.”

“Trois Allumettes.”

“Yes, that was the title.”

He nodded, “a poem from Jaques Prevert, sometimes I like to write down some of my favourite ones, for inspiration.”

“I don’t remember it, I thought it was pretty though.”

He reached my hand, that was still holding the match, and turned it off with one blow.

We fell in complete darkness, it hadn’t seemed as dark before, but now it was impossible to see almost anything. In any other situation I would have felt nervous, but there, alone with him, I was excited.

Then I heard his voice, his deep but soft voice. He lighted another match and started reciting those verses I’d read only once, so many months ago.

 

_Trois allumettes une à une allumées dans la nuit_

Three matches one by one lit in the night

_La première pour voir ton visage tout entire_

The first to see your whole face

He came closer to me and I could clearly see his beautiful face, and those amazing unsettling eyes.

_La seconde pour voir tes yeux_

The second to see your eyes

I looked at him completely fascinated.

_La dernière pour voir ta bouche_

The last one to see your mouth

[ ](https://ibb.co/Y0fQnDQ)

 

He blew out the match.

_Et l’obscurité tout entière pour me rappeler tout cela_

_En te serrant dans mes bras._

And all the darkness to remind me of all these

As I hold you in my arms.

 

And in that moment, right there in the darkness, his hot breath on my skin, no matter what happened I knew I would never be able to let go of him.

Raising on my tiptoes, I put my lips on his.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing pandacappuccino for her incredible art.  
> Go take a look at her tumblr page, she is crazy talented.
> 
> And now I'm in love with Lys all over again.
> 
> I'd appreciate comments on this chapter, I'd been planning this scene since the beginning and it gives the title to the whole fic.  
> Here Candy falls completely in love with Lys and understand she won't be able to separate from him at the end of the year. I felt that in this latest episode (14) this scene worked well. What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Chani and I parted the dusty velvet curtain and made our way inside the trailer.

A strong aroma of incense instantly hit my nostrils, the place was small and dark, lighted only by a few dozen candles laying around the room.

“Sit down, ladies.”

I was expecting to see a woman, so I was surprised to find a man in his forties. Wearing lots of make-up, he had a turban on his head and it looked like he’d found his clothes in a low-budget costume store.

Chani and I sat down, looking at each other amused.

“Can I ask as many questions as I want?”

“Yes dear,” the man replied to her, “as maaaany as you like.”

Chani laid the money on the table, without hesitation.

“When am I going to die?”

In clumsy theatrics, the fortune teller juggled his arms out in front of himself, twirling them around what looked like a tiny crystal ball.

“When the wind rises, your eyes will close. The seasons will stop forever. It won’t be tomorrow, it isn’t today, it won’t be in sixty years, but maybe before then.”

I tried as hard as I could not to laugh.

“Care to elaborate?”

“You’re still too young for that kind of question. Your grandmother would tell you to seize the day without worrying about the flowers on your grave, or about tomorrow… You should listen to Mary…”

Chani stood up quick.

The fortune teller stood up too, and was just about to withdrew behind a big curtain when he stopped. He turned around and looked at me serious.

“Beware of road traffic accidents.”

Then he left.

“Wait, I had more questions!” Chani called out, but he was already gone. We left the place slightly baffled.

A tall guy dragged a barrier in front of the trailer to keep us from going back.

“What’s wrong Chani?” I asked her, she looked a little nervous.

“Did you hear what he said about my grandmother? She used to say “Carpe Diem” to us all the time.”

“Well, yeah… but isn’t that the kind of thing all grandmothers say? Even what he said to me… so sudden and generic, like “look around when you cross the street”? Lots of theatrics and empty banalities, it’s something you could say to anyone.”

“But he even guessed her name!”

“Mary is a pretty common name though…”

“I don’t know, it’s still strange. I felt something weird, I have to go back.”

Chani sounded distressed, I was sad the guy had worried her so much, he was clearly a fraud.

“For now it’s closed, let’s go back to the others.”

* * *

 

The carnival was impressive, so many colours and lights… there was any attraction one could imagine, from the very obvious Ferris wheel and roller coaster, to some new games I’d never seen before. A whole area was dedicated to food, and I was getting hungry by simply walking between the stalls.

Lysander was holding my hand and I was incredibly happy, I hadn’t seen him the whole week, we were finally on holiday but he was still busy with his many commitments.

“Ouch… look at those queues,” Rosa grimaced, “I’m not sure how many attractions we’ll be able to get on.”

“I really want to go on the flying swings!” Priya said excited, “I have my own technique to make them fly even higher.”

“Perfect to feel sick. Count me out.” Morgan replied.

“I’d like to do something easy,” Rosa looked at Leigh unsure.

“Let’s divide and conquer, we can meet at the food truck in one hour?” Alexy suggested.

We walked between the attractions and small groups formed and took off on their own. Some headed to the Ferris wheel, others to the dark throwing booth. We were passing by the bumping cars when Castiel stopped looking at them pensive.

“Do you like bumping cars, Castiel?” I asked, joining him in front of the attraction.

“No… I mean, yes.” He sounded a little reticent, but after a small pause he kept talking. “I did it once with my father, when I was a kid. After a terrible experience where he left me alone on the roller coaster, we played this. It was his way to make amends. I enjoyed it, I know it’s lame…”

“It really isn’t,” I said understanding, Castiel had never had the best relationship with his parents, it was good he had a fond memory. “Let’s do it,” I smiled at him.

“Are you sure?” he smiled back, a little embarrassed.

“Of course.” I felt someone’s arm resting on my shoulders, and I tuned my head to see Lysander glaring at Castiel.

“We’re going on the bumping cars, want to come?”

For a moment he said nothing, just tightened his hold on me, pushing my body closer to him.

“Sure.”

The queue was short, thank God… because it felt incredibly awkward. I did most of the talking, Castiel was acting normal but I could tell he’d also figured out something was wrong. Lys was quieter than usual, talking only when directly addressed, his replies curt.

When it finally was our turn, we all took seat in a different car and waited for the game to start.

There were mostly teenagers, and some of them looked scary, I tightened my hold on the wheel, I was ready.

As soon as the music started I moved forward, the cars were pretty fast and bumped quite violently. I realised it a few seconds later, when someone bumped strongly into me from behind, I turned my head to find a smirking Castiel.

“Oh, it’s on!” I said laughing.

“Yeah, you wish…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence because Lys came out of nowhere, bumping so violently into his side, that the car was pushed to the other side of the rink.

“Lys!” I cried out.

“What?”

“It was a little too violent, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know what you mean, that’s the game,” he replied matter-of-factly and departed again.

I spent the next few minutes keeping an eye on Castiel and Lys while also trying to avoid as much as possible the crazy teenagers, who seemed determined to run through everybody on the rink. Lys and Castiel, though, seemed to be doing a perfectly good job at killing each other all by themselves.

I thought about the study session we had at Rosa and Leigh’s place a few days ago. Lys had acted strangely even then, and I didn’t know why. He’d arrived a little late and had found Castiel sitting next to me, he hadn’t said a word the whole evening. At the time I didn’t paid it too much attention, focusing on working on my thesis, but now it all started to make sense.

The game was just about to end, when I saw something that froze the blood in my veins.

Lys was so completely focused chasing up Castiel, that he didn’t notice one of the kids coming fast from behind. The impact was so violent that his car was pushed against one of the side pillars of the rink, and he hit his head against it.

For one millisecond everything froze.

The cars, the music, my heart, time itself… then I cried out his name and jumped to my feet, running towards him. Luckily the other cars had also stopped and everyone was running to check on him, who was lying immobile on the ground, partially still in his car.

I was the fist to get to him, and kneeled down, touching him, calling his name. I could hear people around shouting, someone asking if there was a doctor in the crowd.

“Lys… Lys…” I kept repeating like a mantra, caressing his face. My sight was blurred, and I realised I was crying.

Finally, after it felt like hours but were most likely just a few seconds, with a pained groan he opened his eyes.

“Lys!” I cried out excited, smiling. “How are you feeling?”

He looked at me with a vacant stare, and said something that made my heart crush in my chest.

“Who are you?”

I stared at him dumbfounded, my mouth open.

But after a moment, I saw him shaking his, his eyes finally focusing on me, recognition in them.

“Candy…”

I hugged him tightly, my arms sround his neck, his own coming to my back, uncertain.

“I was so scared…” I said, tears still running on my cheeks.

I felt someone gently patting on my shoulder. It was the nurse hired by the carnival, and I moved aside to let him visit Lysander.

In that moment I noticed Castiel, who wore my same shocked and distressed expression. He and the nurse helped Lysander getting to his feet, but he really didn’t need help, he kept repeating that he was fine, and didn’t need to go to the hospital.

“Come at least to the infirmary, so that I can visit you, head injuries are not something to take lightly.”

Castiel, Lys and I followed him, making our way across the attractions. We passed next to the fortune teller trailer, and a shiver ran down my spine.

The infirmary was close, and it took the nurse just a few minutes to check his scalp and his pupils.

“You’re probably going to have a bump on your head but, other than that, you should be fine. If you’re feeling dizzy or have a strong headache, please go to the nearest A&E.”

“Thank you,” Lys replied, and we all left the room, back to the carnival.

As soon as we got out, Lys and Castiel exchanged a knowing look and he slightly nodded.

“I’ll head first to the food truck, see you there.”

“Are you sure you feel up to join the others?” I asked worried once we were alone, “we could go back to the dorms, you should rest.”

“No Candy,” he said taking my hands, “I’m not going to ruin this evening for you any longer.”

“But Lys, it’s not your fault, it was an accident.”

“I’ve been acting like a jealous child the whole evening,” he said, confirming my doubts. “You don’t know how sorry I am, I feel so stupid. I know you feel only friendship for Castiel, you’ve told me more than once, but I know it’s not the same for him and I can’t help worrying. He’s my best friend, I shouldn’t act like this, when I told him about us, I could tell he wasn’t completely happy. But exactly because he’s my best-friend I know he would never make a pass at you while you’re my girlfriend.”

“Then why…” I tried to ask.

“I guess a part of me wonders what’s going to happen between you two when I’m back at the farm. I know he’s going on tour, but tours don’t last forever, he will be back at some point, while I…”

He lowered his eyes and his hold on my hands tightened, I didn’t know what to say, my heart felt heavy in my chest.

“Well, anyway, I apologise. My behaviour has been unforgivable. I won’t ruin your night any further, you were so happy to come to the carnival and spend the evening with everyone. And… we can spend some time together alone afterwards… if you’re still up to it?” he asked hopeful.

Of course I was up to it.

Putting aside gloomy thoughts about the future, we went to join the others, hand in hand, we reached the truck food.

We spend a pleasant couple of hours chatting and eating, by the time everyone was full it was past midnight.

Suddenly, I received a phone call from a number I didn’t recognise.

“Candy?” Kim’s voice said at the other hand of the call, “come quickly to the gym please. Alone.”

For the second time that evening I felt my blood freezing.

“It’s Nath, isn’t it?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are up do date with the game you know what's going to happen now.  
> Just in case, beware NSFW.
> 
> FYI the song I mention at some point is Tsar B - Escalate

“She’s here!”

I looked up startled by the sudden commotion around me. I’d been walking slowly, my eyes on the ground, lost in my thoughts. I couldn’t stop picturing Nath covered in blood on the gym floor.

What had supposed to be one of the most pleasant evenings out of these holidays, had turned out to be one of the worst, spending hours at the hospital hoping for Nath conditions to be not as bad as they seemed.

I was finally back to campus and the whole little group with whom I’d gone to the carnival what felt like ages ago, was there, relieved looks on their faces as soon as they spotted me.

“I…” when I saw Lys my eyes got all misty, and the pressure suddenly subsided. I threw myself into his arms sobbing.

“Candy… I’m here…” he hugged me against his chest, and I got the feeling that the hold of his embrace calmed my heartbeat.

I cried in his arms for a minute, probably drenching his elegant coat with my tears. When I calmed down, he kissed me gently on the head.

They all wanted to know about Nath. I wasn’t looking forward to their questions, but apparently they already knew most of it from Amber. At least they knew that he’d been taken to the hospital after a beating. I filled them in with what I could. I had to stick to the mug story, I couldn’t tell them the truth, it wasn’t my place to.

“What a jerk!” we all turned around surprised to see Castiel fuming. “He supposedly wants to handle the situation on his own and then calls Candy? I doubt she’s the most appropriate person to call when you get mugged. What was the point? For her to see his condition without actually being able to help him? Imagine if the group of muggers had still been on the premises?! They would’ve gone after you too!”

“That’s enough, Castiel.” Lysander said in a firm tone, laying his arm around my shoulders. “We appreciate your concern, but this is not the right time. As you can clearly see Candy is upset enough.”

“Sorry,” Castiel nodded, “I shouldn’t have talked about it now, but it seemed important to make the point. We were all worried about you… My concern is what was talking.” He added, looking at Lysander earnestly.

We all said goodbye and Lys walked me to my dorm room.

“Are you ok?” he asked me as soon as we were alone in front of my door. Concern in his eyes, he sweetly stroked my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

“I didn’t know what to do, Lys… I felt so helpless.”

“You did the right thing, calling an ambulance. Despite his harsh tone and bad timing, I agree with Castiel. Nathaniel shouldn’t have put you in this situation, he should’ve called the emergency number from the start instead of putting you in unnecessary danger. I wish… I wished you’d asked me to go with you.” He added taking me in his arms.

“Lys… I didn’t think about it… I just ran.”

“I know. And this is one of the things I admire the most about you. You’re just so good and kind, you’d literally do anything for your friends. I just hope that one day you’re going to trust me enough to see me as the person to lean on when things get rough.”

“I trust you, Lys.” I hugged him tighter but didn’t add anything else, and he didn’t either. We both knew that we didn’t have nearly enough time together to become each other’s crutch.

“When I couldn’t find you I got so scared Candy. I pictured you alone, in that crowd and the worst scenarios ran through my mind.”

I kissed him apologetically, “I’m sorry for disappearing on you like that. And just when we’d finally managed to find some time to be together.”

“About that… I’m going to be busy tomorrow, and the day after I’m leaving for the farm where I’m going to spend the rest of the week.”

I felt my heart sink. We were on vacation, I was hoping to spend at least a bit of time with him and he was leaving.

“Would you… I mean…” I looked up at him, surprised by his stuttering and sudden embarrassment. “If you’ve nothing else to do… you could come with me.”

With him? To the farm? A whole week together?

I knew my answer already.

* * *

 

“A whole week together starting with a road trip?” I said looking at Lys’ beautiful profile focused on the road ahead. “I feel quite lucky.”

“I would hardly call this a road trip,” he laughed, “it’s just a few hours stuck in a car with me, and I know I’m not the most talkative person. I’m afraid it’s going to be quite boring.”

Mph… he had no idea… how non-bored I was feeling at the moment. I’d always found men at the wheel quite sexy, but this particular man… the way he hold the wheel, his firm grip, his focused stare… he had a certain authoritative and slightly aggressive way of driving that seemed a little out of character for him and, at the same time, suited him a lot. It made me wonder if there where other aspects where he could act bossy and rough.

The simple thought made me blush.

To be honest, I hadn’t been able to think about much else these past 24 hours. Since knowing that I was going to spend the week at the place he’d grown up, I’d been ecstatic, I couldn’t wait to learn more about him and his past.

But when the thought of spending the night together had finally sunk in, I started to hyperventilate.

Not because I didn’t want to. I wanted to, oh… I really wanted to. I literally couldn’t wait. I’d even bought new underwear. A black and red corset with laces at the back but that could easily be removed thanks to convenient zip at the front, it also came with matching panties.

No, I wasn’t hesitant at all. I was fully prepared to take things to the next level.

What I wasn’t sure of, was if _he_ wanted to.

The one time we’d come close to it, or at least were heading towards it, he’d backed off. He’d said he didn’t want to take advantage of me, knowing he was going to leave in a few months. The mere thought was absurd to me, no one was taking advantage of anyone here, I was very willing, more than willing. Also, we hadn’t been officially together at the time, so maybe his feelings had changed meanwhile.

Still, I was afraid of how he might react if we got close to it again, I wasn’t sure my self-esteem could take another rejection.

“Anyway, thanks for coming with me. Your presence alone is going to brighten what would’ve otherwise been a very tedious week.”

He explained that he didn’t have much heavy work to do, since the people he and Leigh had hired to work at the farm for this year where taking care of it. But he was supposed to meet with some clients, mostly local business owners, restaurants and such, who made use of their products.

This meant we were also going to have lots of free time to spend together. I literally couldn’t wait.

We spent the whole afternoon quietly listening to music on the radio, I made him laugh when I tried (and failed) to sing along. Let’s just say I’d never been gifted with a perfect pitch.

Sometimes he absentmindedly rested his hand on my knee, and my head went completely into overdrive. Particularly when his fingers lightly caressed my skin, sometimes rising a little up on my thigh.

I could tell that he wasn’t completely conscious of these gestures, because as soon as he realised what he was doing, he quickly removed his hand placing it back on the wheel. His grip so tight his knuckles became white.

We only stopped once to grab a quick bite, and when we arrived at the farm, it was already dark.

“I’m going to show you around tomorrow morning,” Lys said while we walked up a few steps to reach the front door. “It’s too late now and you need daylight to move around the property if you’re not used to it.”

He was right, I could tell the house was a big, old villa, but it was too dark to make up anything else. Inside though… as soon as he opened the door and turned on the light I was left speechless. It was old, yes, and rustic, definitely nothing I would’ve associated with Lysander, but it was also homely and comfy. We passed through a living room hosting a couple of soft-looking sofas that I was dying to throw myself on. A fireplace on the wall completed the picture of the perfect, dreamy, country house.

He showed me quickly the kitchen and the bathroom and stopped in front of a door.

“Here we are, this is your room.”

_My… excuse me?!_

“You’ll find clean sheets on the bed and extra pillows in the wardrobe if you need them. Goodnight.”

He leaned to leave a quick kiss on my cheek and disappeared in the room next door.

I remained there for a few seconds, petrified on the spot.

What had just happened?

Okay, I suspected he might still be worried about “taking advantage of me”, hurting my feelings, or whatever crazy idea he had created in his mind that stopped him from getting physical with me. But… even sleeping together, hugging each other, would have been amazing. I just wanted to feel closer to him. And now, with just a wall between us, he seemed so far away.

I pushed the door and stepped into _my_ room. I didn’t even look around, I just headed directly to the bed like a zombie and sat on it.

He must’ve been tired for sure, having driven the whole day, still… it didn’t explain his odd behaviour.

Was it… me? Was he tired of me after spending the day together in close quarters? But it seemed he was having fun the whole time, I was positive about that. No, something else was going on.

I spent at least an hour sitting on that bed, trying to figure out what to do with no success. I might as well call it a night, it was very late, probably around 3am. It was best to try to get some sleep and talk to him the following day.

I removed my dress and remembered what I was wearing underneath. That corset had brought nothing but the worst of luck. I was now left in it and a long underskirt with a side cut that I made myself so that I could use it underneath a couple of dresses in that particular style.

I was about to start removing everything else so that I could slip into my nightwear, when I realised I was parched and it was probably a good idea to grab a glass of water from the kitchen before going to bed.

I just removed my shoes and headed towards the kitchen barefooted as to not make too much noise waking up Lys.

Trying to find my way to the kitchen in the dark wasn’t easy. I took the wrong turn a couple of times, when I finally found myself in the right room, I felt I was dying of thirst. Filling a glass from the tap, I took a huge sip and that’s when I heard the music.

Yes, there was music coming from somewhere. I couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but it sounded soft and almost sad.

Leaving the glass on the kitchen counter, I followed the sound, step after step bringing me closer to the source of the music, until I found myself in a room where something incredible was going on.

A huge grand piano was in the middle of the room, which was mostly dark, lighted by candles in different corners. Lysander was playing, following a music coming from a sound system. He looked so focused, so immersed in the music, I’d only ever seen him like this that one time he was reciting his poem at the open mic.

I had no idea he could play, and he definitely could. He’d rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up over his elbows and I stayed there, charmed. looking at the expert movements of his hands on the keys, listening to the amazing sounds he was creating. I could feel it reverberating in my chest, as if I was under a spell.

“Did I wake you up?”

Lys voice took me back to reality. The piano’s final note had just died but the song was still playing, probably on loop. It sounded so different without the piano, less melancholic and more sensual.

Or, at least, those were my feelings when I saw Lys raising his head to look at me, and I remembered that I was half undressed, only wearing my lingerie.

He took in my whole body, from head to toe. Starting from my flushed face and my long hair that I’d left loose around my shoulders, reaching mid-waist. He took in my corset and the way it squeezed my chest, creating a generous cleavage and a tiny waist. Then my hips, hugged my the underskirt, and the deep cut, that showed my thigh and leg, down to my bare feet.

He was speechless and couldn’t take his eyes off me.

“You didn’t,” I replied, “I was on my way back from the kitchen when I heard the music. I’m sorry if I interrupted your practice. I had no idea you could play the piano.”

I stepped into the room and walked towards him, stopping in front of him next to the piano.

I pressed on a key out of curiosity, the sound reverberating into the room. “You’re incredibly good.”

He smiled sadly. “Thank you, but I’m far from it. My mother was the pianist of the family, I’m but a mere amateur. I play from time to time to calm myself, when I’m too pensive or restless.”

“And what are you now? Pensive or restless?”

“Both.” He replied earnestly, resting his hands on my hips. “I feel restless because I can’t stop thinking about you and at how much I want you.”

My heart skipped a beat at his words.

“I feel the same. I want you and I can’t sleep thinking about how you pushed me away the moment we stepped into this house.”

He didn’t try to deny it, he knew exactly what I was talking about. I was standing in front of him while he was still sitting on the bench, from my higher vantage point I felt I could act bolder, so I laid my hand in his hair, caressing the soft tendrils between my fingers.

He closed his eyes, lost in the sensations of my caresses. “I was trying to do the right thing, but I don’t think I can anymore.”

“Good.” I simply replied. “If being together is wrong, then I’m ready to make the biggest mistake of my life. Over and over again.”

His hands tightened their hold on my hips and when he opened his eyes again I could read so much longing and lust that I knew he was done pretending now.

Before I could realise what he was doing, he pushed me against the piano and made me seat on the keyboard. The cacophony of sounds completely ignored as he attacked my mouth with his. One hand grabbed my chin, as his lips took possess of mine, repeatedly. His other hand grabbed my thigh through the slit and moved it so that I could hook my legs around his waist.

Without interrupting our kiss, he lifted me and, walking around the instrument with complete ease, as if I weighted nothing, he dropped me on the closed lid.

Only then we finally came up for air. I knew I must be flushed and completely dishevelled, but he looked at me as if I was the most fascinating piece of art he’d ever laid eyes on.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said almost pained. “I never knew what desire was until the day I met you. I thought I did, but it turns out I was just an ignorant fool. You haunt my thoughts and dreams Candy, day or night, I’m inevitably, completely yours.”

I wasn’t as good with words as him, so I simply took his hand and put it on my chest, right above my heart. “So am I. Yours.”

This seemed to be enough for him to put aside any final reservation and doubt. The hand on my chest got bolder and he grabbed my breast above the fabric of my corset. When he realised the garment was nothing but an hindrance to his explorations, he grabbed the zip and slowly opened it, savouring the exquisite torture of anticipation.

At the same time his other hand went beck to my thigh, caressing higher and higher.

The moment my chest was completely exposed to his eyes, he looked spellbound and lowered his lips to my soft skin. His hand now had finally reached the spot it was looking for, and the combined sensations of his lips and his fingers above the fabric of my underwear, was enough to make me lose my mind.

But before I could even start to let go, he left my body and I almost cried at the loss. Grabbing both skirt and slip, he pushed them down my legs, so that now I was completely naked in front of him.

He looked so handsome and impressive as he took in my now completely naked body, that I almost felt like a sacrificial offering to a god, and I was ready lo let him do whatever he wanted to me.

He slowly, without breaking his eyes away from any part of my body he felt like looking at, removed his shirt, so that now I had a perfect view of his chiselled chest that I was dying to feel under my fingers. But he didn’t give me the chance to raise to touch him.

Grabbing my knees, he opened me to his stare, and I saw his eyes turn incredibly dark and lose any trace of self-control.

His mouth was on me before I could even say a word, not that I wanted to. Pushing me down, he made me lie with my back on the piano, and helped me slide so that now my bottom was at the edge. His hands on my breasts, grabbing with a rough strength that was almost deliciously painful, and his tongue on my bundle of nerves, tasting me hungrily.

When one of his hands rose up to my face and his index finger rested on my lips, I knew exactly what he wanted me to do, so I looked at him in the eye as I took it in my mouth and sucked, wetting it with my saliva.

A few seconds later I felt that finger entering me.

I dropped my head on the piano and lost myself in the sensation. He was playing my body with the same focus and passion as he’d done with the piano, and I hoped that the sounds I was making were as pleasing to his ears as his music had been to mine. I was panting, moaning, and crying his name over and over again and, when I felt I was just about to fall off the edge of pleasure, he stopped and stepped back.

I groaned in frustration. I’d been so damn close.

But before I could find the strength to protest or beg, I felt something much bigger than a finger entering me and he took my breath away.

_Yes!_

We were finally one, and I could feel him everywhere, inside of me and over me.

If I thought making love with him was going to be sweet and tender, I was wrong. Completely wrong. He was rough, and strong, and he took me as if he wanted to possess me completely, body and soul. There was still something loving in the way he delicately moved a tendril of hair from my face and caressed my lips, as if he wanted to kiss me, but the position made it impossible. So he kept pistoning inside me like a man possessed. The moment his thumb came to my clit I came while crying his name.

And as I came down from my high, and my eyes found his again, he followed me, moaning something that I wasn’t able to understand. The force of his orgasm so strong that he crushed over me, his head resting on my chest. My hands came immediately to his hair, caressing his locks as we both found our breaths again.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered.

“I believe you are the perfect one here. Seriously, poetry, music and… this… is there anything you cannot do?”

I felt him lightly laugh against my skin.

“I’m not sure, I guess we have to practice thoroughly and make several tests to find out.”

“Well, I guess there’s no other choice then,” I replied faking a resigned tone. “I guess I shall help you out.”

“Please,” he laughed. “I have so many ideas on my mind, this week won’t be enough to test them all.”

His lips found mine, and we kissed again.

Again and again, all the way through the night.


End file.
